Escape From Memory
by Black Rainy
Summary: WA3 Five years after the team split up, Beatrice’s Sister is angry, and wants revenge on them all. Deciding to destroy Filgaia, she starts with disposing of Filgaia’s Memories—yes, Jet. Rated T cuz of sexual frustration XDDD DONE
1. Five Years Later

YO!!!! Rainy is back! …well, I was never gone, really…well, maybe I was…

…I'll just get to the summary…

Summary:

5 years after the team split up, Beatrice's Sister is angry, and wants revenge on them all. Deciding to destroy Filgaia, she starts with disposing of Filgaia's Memories—yes, Jet.

This is prolly only going to be 5 to 8 chappehs long, cuz I can't promise more than that…sorry…unless I get a GOOD review, I prolly won't continue it n.n;

Disclaimer: I don't own WA3, but I DO own Bernadette and Ren. Light of Heaven owns Tots, and my friend Kyl owns Melly…well, the character…I'm stealing the character and givin her a name for this story XDDD

**- - -**

Escape from Memory

Chapter 1

5 years later…

**(Jet's POV for now)**

Five years ago, I had been in a team, and together we saved Filgaia. However, we were accused of a murder we didn't do (which sucked to the highest level), but we got off, thank god. We didn't stay together, though. Clive, the smart one, decided to go home and be with his wife and kid, and make a living as a teacher. Gallows, the idiot, also went home, deciding to help out there, but didn't become a priest (I think this guy's _addicted_ to sex). Virginia, the leader, tried to stay a drifter, but she had a hard time, and ended up going to school and becoming a doctor for—you guessed it—amnesia and Alzheimer's patients. Joy.

Meanwhile, I decided to go get a job working for the weirdest person ever—Lord Begucci. No, I don't go and kill people, I just man a cash register, round up some monsters for the arena, help clean up, and if any of the monsters get out of hand, I get to help protect innocent little people who have no idea how to get out of a freakin' arena in an orderly manner. I swear, some of them run around in circles screaming for 5 minutes before actually realizing they're in danger.

Ignore that last part, that's a pet peeve of mine. I get paid with food and board; not to mention, if any Arkists come and try to arrest me or something (dunno why they would anymore), Lord Begucci will sue or something and get me off.

So, that's basically my life at the moment.

…okay, I'll admit it…

I have a little relationship with Virginia…like, love relationship, but she seems to be too busy nowadays, which makes me feel a bit stupid. I'll just have to deal until she's done with her "super uber cool amazing fantastic discovery/plan/idea/thing" she keeps telling me about in her letters.

I don't know what this "super uber cool amazing fantastic discovery/plan/idea/thing". All I know is she has to do a lot of research on it or something, which makes all her letters short, and mine have to be short too or else she doesn't have enough time to read them. Why don't I get a girlfriend who will actually have enough time for me?

I shouldn't say that—I'm sounding bratty.

Also, if those damn fan-girls found this journal, I'd be dead. I have NO idea how I get them, but they're obsessed to the maximum, and it drives me cra

**(end POV)**

"OMIGOD JET IS THAT YOU?" an all-too familiar voice screeched across the stone-paved room. Jet winced and looked up. Wow, only minutes before he had been writing in his journal about the fact he didn't get to see Virginia anymore, and all of a sudden, here she is, walking down to the desk where he sat, smiling happily. He didn't even finish the sentence he was writing, but he couldn't help but smile back, just a little.

"Hey, I thought you were doing research." Jet said as Virginia finally got there.

She gasped in mock hurt, holding her hand up to her chest. "Are you not glad to see me?"

"Wha—I'm glad!" His smile faded. He didn't want her mad at him. he leaned back. "I was just wondering."

Giggling, she leaned across the counter this time, and kissed him briefly. "I know! I was just being silly!"

Lips buzzing slightly, he asked, "So…why're you here?"

She gasped again, mocking hurt. "Why, Jet--!"

"Don't start." He warned.

She giggled. "Well, I'm still researching…"

Jet was still confused. "How does your research bring you here?"

Virginia suddenly looked very embarrassed. "Well…um…about…memory, you know…and—"

"Don't continue."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I should be over it now."

"No, not really."

"I can deal."

"Stop saying that, I know it eats at you…" Something about the way Virginia said that wasn't comforting; it was almost 'I know something you don't know'. She looked around. "Um, is there somewhere private where we could talk?"

"My shift is over in ten minutes, can you wait?"

"Yes." They sat (and stood) in silence, until Lord Begucci's daughter came rushing out, shooing Jet away from the front desk.

"Go, go, you're shift is over—shack it up with your girlfriend!"

"Stop saying that!" Jet hissed over his shoulder, at the girl, Virginia giggling as she followed beside him. He led her to his room—well, more like dorm. He didn't know what to call it, really.

After shutting the door, he asked sarcastically, "Okay, how may I be of service to your research?"

Virginia pouted, hitting his shoulder lightly. "You don't have to say it like _that_!"

"Okay," He switched it to an overly excited tone. "How may I be of service to your research!"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, now you're just being a pill!"

"Thanks, I try."

Virginia sighed, and sat on his bed, smoothing out her skirt. "You're the memories of Filgaia, right?"

"Didn't we insinuate that about six minutes ago?"

"Wow, when did _you_ turn into a clock?" it was her turn to be sarcastic. "Anyways, you are."

"Oh my god, I didn't know!"

"Stop it!" She whined, but she was laughing. "Well, I was wondering if maybe I could—"

"If it involves wires, hospital beds, needles, and anesthetic, then No." Jet sat down on a wooden chair, staring at her blankly.

"…you're no fun…" Pout.

"I'm like a vacuum, I suck up the fun."

"Damn straight!" she laughed. Then she stopped. "Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?" she grasped her hands together in silent begging.

"_No_."

"It will be fuuuuu-uuun!"

"What part of me being a fun-vacuum do you not understand?"

Virginia pouted. "Oh come on, Jet, I'm not going to hurt you at all." her tone was exasperated, and slightly annoyed.

"You'll poke me with a needle, I know that."

"What if I don't? What if I give you a sleeping pill that makes you sleep through the procedure?"

"Remember that one time on April Fools where you drew on Gallows' face with a permanent marker?"

"I did?" she quickly waved her hand. "Whatever! This is important!"

"And pushing the fact I'm this Filgaia Sample into the back of my mind is important!" His turn to pout. "You yourself said that ignoring that fact and living my life like normal is the best thing to do!"

"…I said that?"

"…were you lying?"

"Oh, um, no, I just forgot I said that." She was flustered. That was weird, Virginia didn't usually forget anything she said, nor would she try to push Jet into something he didn't want to do, especially on a topic this fragile.

"…you're acting strange…"

"I am strange." She smiled and winked at him. "Well, I have to go."

"But you just got here."

"Research!" She chirped, standing up and walking to the door. Jet stood up too, and the both walked out.

"So, you came just to ask me if you could probe my brain?"

"First of all, I'm not _probing_. Second, yeah, kinda…" She took hold of his hand reassuringly. They came to the lobby exit. "Well, I'm not going to make you walk me out to my horse! Night Jet, see you later!" She kissed his cheek this time, and left.

Joy. She came, she argued, she left. Jet sighed, and walked back to his room. Random encounters like that didn't satisfy him, but she was busy, and it wasn't like she was a toy to be hogged.

But she sure had been acting strange…at least in Jet's eyes.

**- - -**

Dammit. This was going to take longer than Bernadette thought. Things had not been easy for her ever since Beatrice had been unrightfully _murdered_.

Sighing, Bernadette hoisted herself onto the horse, and began to gallop off to the research center, where she would continue disposing memories from the patients, mainly ones of when Filgaia was green and full of life. She needed practice, and practice makes perfect. Her plan needed to be perfect, and it was, but her strategy was not.

Revenge is imminent. She must first destroy all memories of Filgaia, and she couldn't do that with the Filgaia Sample alive.

Still...she didn't mind the loving attention she got.

**-w-a-3-**

Fwee! Introduciiiiiiiing, BERNADETTE!!!! Can anyone guess or make predictions of what her plan is? What is this Loving Attention crap? Can anyone tell me the name of Lord Begucci's daughter? Is the Battle Arena called the Battle Arena? Is Virginia acting weird enough? When shall we meet the fangirls? Next chapter? When will we meet Dahlia? Who IS Dahlia? Why am I asking so many questions?

I decided to post this up even if I haven't made 5 chapters already just to introduce it and get some of these questions figured out.

Reviews please! …pleeeeeeeeaaaaase? 9.9 I love you…


	2. Nightmare

SQUEE—I got amazing reviews that made me want to update NOW!!!

Saddened Soul,

Teefa and Co.,

LadyAeris1997...

...I love you guys TTuTT I'm always so impressed by your guys' stories, it makes me feel inferior to you, and it's such an honor you guys reviewed...

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own WA3, but I own Bernadette, Dahlia, and Ren; Light owns Totz; Kyl owns Melly...sorta...

**- - -**

Escape From Memory

Chapter 2

Nightmare

'_It's dark...'_

"_We're not sure _what_ your son has, Elliot, but we're sure that..."_

"_Sure that what?!"_

_Sigh. "We don't believe he'll make it..."_

'_I won't?'_

_Loud, rhythmic thumps—Pacing. "...Are you sure?" Panic._

_Hesitation. "Yes."_

_Pitiful. Sobbing. _

"_Mrs. Enduro, please understand it's better if he goes."_

_Whimper. "But my baby!"_

'_Mom, I'm not a baby anymore...I'm nine...and I'll survive...'_

"_...How long?"_

'_It's brighter...oh, I opened my eyes...'_

"_How long what?"_

'_Why am I in a hospital? Last thing I remember—'_

"_Probably about a week."_

_Sobbing. Scream. _

"_Nooooo! Not my baby!"_

'—_what's going on?'_

_Turn. Mirror. Reflection._

**- - -**

Jet's eyes instantly opened.

What the hell was that? Why was there a woman moaning about her 'baby'? Why was there a pale, sickly looking boy in that mirror?

Then it struck him—

"Holy shiz..." Jet sat up, running a hand through his hair. Had that been a memory of the original Jet's? No, it couldn't be—the experiment thing was failed because Jet couldn't keep any of his previous memories.

But then what WAS that?!

"JET WAKE UP MY SHIFT IS OVER GET YO SORRY BUTT OUT HERE!" Coney's voice penetrated through the thick stonewalls, and rapid banging proceeded on the oak door.

Jet blinked many times, trying to make sense of the situation. Coney's—Lord Begucci's daughter—shift was over. Meaning Jet had to get his sorry ass up and do his shift. Dammit. Jet scrambled out of bed, pulled some clothes on, did all that good hygiene crap, ignored his hair, and walked out into the hallway.

"I WANT SLEEP!" Coney screeched, seizing his shoulders shaking him ferociously. Once she was done, she literally ran into his room, and collapsed on his bed, instantly asleep. Jet blinked a few times, shrugged, and walked to the front desk. Hopefully he could avoid random screams and squealing for the rest of the da—

"OMG HE HAS BED HAIR!!!"

Dammit. Jet sighed tiredly as three hyper girls crowded themselves in front of the desk.

Ren, the leader, reached forward and instantly began messing with his hair, hyperly.

Totz, second in command, was eagerly taking pictures, squealing every five seconds.

Melly, the silent and creepy one, stared at him with wide eyes, and randomly breathed, "I wish I could kill you, stuff you, and keep you as my own forever and ever..."

Ren and Totz both turned to Melly, and gaped at her incredulously. "Melly!" They scolded. "No killing! Especially someone as pretty as Jet-kun!" Melly lowered her head in shame.

"I can't help but love killing things..."

"Uhhh..." Jet was weirded out like he usually was around these three. "Good morning?"

All three girls turned to him with wide eyes. "What did you say?!" Ren looked at him with desperate hope.

"Uh, I said, 'good morning'." He arched an eyebrow. Then he regretted greeting them at all.

"OOOOOOOOMMMMMIIIIIIIIIGGGGOOOOOODDDD!!!!!!!!!!!" The girls screamed. "HE SAID GOOD MORNIIIIIIIINNNNG!!!!!!!" Jet could've sworn he lost sight in his right eye for a second.

"Write that down in the notebook!" Ren screeched at an already scribbling Totz.

"I am! I am!" Totz finished and Ren glomped her.

"Oh my god! TO THE JET SHRINE!!!" Ren shrieked; and all three girls bolted off to a nearby closet.

Jet stared for a while and mouthed 'okay'. He continued setting up a new registration clipboard (Coney had doodled all over the first one), filling the candy dish with candy, and making sure all the money was in the register.

"I come with back up!" Virginia's voice squealed. Jet let his head drop and hit the counter. She had brought Gallows and Clive with her.

"YOU ARE NOT PROBING MY BRAIN." He said flatly, not even looking at her. He started scrawling the date onto the Registration clipboard.

"Oh come on, punk! It will help Ginny with her research crap!" Gallows poked Jet's head, and was immediately swatted away.

"I don't care." Jet snapped at Gallows. He turned to Clive. "Why are YOU here?"

"I don't know whether to be insulted or flattered," Clive mused, but he continued. "Virginia asked me to come along to convince you to assist in her research." He did that annoying shove-glasses-back-onto-nose habit he had. "Now, Jet, do you really believe she would harm you in any way?"

Jet looked at Virginia, who looked at him pleadingly. No, he really couldn't imagine her hurting him, but he did NOT want his stupid memories or whatever to come back.

"No," Jet said slowly.

"Then will you help her?"

"**No.**" Jet said deadpan.

Gallows poked him again. "Come on—it might be fun!"

"I see she's neglected to mention I'm a fun-vacuum." Jet said promptly, leaning against the wall behind him. If they weren't talking about probing his brain, then this would've been like it had been five years ago.

No, wait, wasn't there that one time where Gallows started talking about probing random people's brains?

Anyways...

"My answer is no, and always will be no." Jet stated in a 'deal with it' tone. Virginia pouted. "Stop it." He whined. He even leaned forward, and used his hands to force her face into a smile. She smacked his hands away childlike.

"Pleeeeease?!" she whined loudly, sounding like a twelve year old. "You're being mean and unfair! _Just let me freakin' probe your brain!_"

Clive, Gallows, and Jet stared at her with wide eyes.

"Ehhhh, you feeling okay, Ginny?" Gallows rested his hand on her forehead, but she smacked him away like she had done with Jet.

"Yes, I'm feeling fine...I was joking..." She turned and looked off in a random corner.

Jet felt relief sweep through him when she said she was joking. For a moment it was almost like...No, she cared about him. She had to.

"So...uh...How's the teaching coming?" Gallows absentmindedly asked Clive.

"Pardon? Oh, it's fine, but some students seem to refuse to learn."

Jet tuned out, and stared at Virginia who was currently walking away to some random spot. She was acting REALLY strange, and it was worrying him. Maybe it was all the research she was doing? Maybe she was working late into the night and was suffering lack of sleep? Yeah, that had to be it.

Jet had a flash back to a point five years ago.

**- - -**

"I..." Virginia's voice floated through the darkness of the room.

Three moans of 'Oh god...' followed.

"...can't..."

"Someone please stop her..." Gallows pleaded.

"...SLEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!" The lights flicked on, and Virginia threw three pillows at her sleepy companions. "MAKE ME SLEEP!!!!!!"

NEXT DAY—

"YOU GUYS DIDN'T MAKE ME SLEEP YOU SUCK WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE ME SLEEP DON'T YOU GUYS LOVE ME—"

"Can we PLEASE knock her out?!"

"Yes; here, you may even use my gun."

Jet and Gallows grinned evilly. Gallows seized Virginia by the shoulders, Jet grabbed Clive's gun, and smacked her on her head sharply. Her body slumped, and Gallows carried her all the way back to Baskar.

**- - - **

Just as Jet finished with his flashback, Gallows suddenly asked. "What about you, punk?"

"What?" Jet asked, slightly disoriented.

"Have you shacked—"

"**Shut. Up. If. You. Want. To. Live.**"

"Shutting!" Gallows backed away, and joined Virginia in her random walking and staring and thinking and basically whatever she was doing.

"Gallows was just talking about his fiancé." Clive explained.

"Oh, has he knocked her up, yet?"

"Knowing Gallows...probably."

Jet cracked up, trying to fight back fits of laughter.

"Well..."

"What?"

"If you don't mind my asking..."

"Oh God, not you too!" Jet moaned, once again, smacking his head against the counter.

**-W-A-3-**

If you can't tell, Clive was basically asking Jet if he HAD shacked it up. In which, the answer is no, unfortunately...I want to see a few mini-jets running around giggling like idiots!

I brought in Clive, Gallows, Ren, Totz, and Melly. Dahlia will prolly be next SQUEE!

Sigh, no Bernadette in this chappie...Oh, if you wanna know, Bernadette is older than Beatrice by like 2 years.

Yay! Flashbacks! 8D I LOVE FLASHBACKS!!!!!1

Once again, reviews make the author love you...and we all need a little love in our lives:3


	3. Dahlia

SQUEELZ I TELL YOU!!!!!!!!!!! Even when only one person reviews, I squeal like there's no tomorrow!

LadyAeris1997 gets the reviewing crown::**places it on her head**:: (ps: dancing clouds! 8D) She also gets to send me a character to add to the 3 Fangirls! 8DDD (if she wants to that is)

all night I was all, "Oh god, I hope it didn't suck since I wrote it at like, 11:00..." but was relieved by LadyAeris1997's review! n.n

I think I might have said this in the first chapter, but I'm only going to get to 6 chapters n.n; there might be a chapter 7 for a prologue, tho!

Here we meet Dahlia! Props to Light of Heaven for helping me pick the name out! I've had Dahlia cooped up in the back of my mind, but then she was just a woman without a name—so I'm happy Light picked an excellent name and allowed me to drag Dahlia out of the INACTIVE OC'S corner! n.n

Disclaimer: I don't own WA3, but I own...y'all know who I own XD the fangirls, Berny, and Dahl...

It's easy to write for Bernadette when you listen to the music that plays when you fight Beatrice! (btw, I downloaded ALL the wa3 music::**faint**::)

**- - -**

Escape From Memory

Chapter 3

Dahlia

A week passed by, and Virginia came back frequently, all in the attempts to pressure Jet into letting her study his memories. It was getting annoying, tiring, and overall distracting. At one point they had gotten into an argument, where Jet hissed at her, asking her if she ever came just to see him anymore. She had quieted down, but came over and hugged him saying she was really stressed. He had forgiven her, but that still didn't settle his unease.

"Maybe you should take a break," Jet suggested after Virginia walked back around the counter. "From your research, I mean."

She shook her head. "No, I have patients—I need to take care of them. Talking about that, did you know Janus Cascade is now at the center?"

"Frog-dude?"

"Yeah! I didn't believe it either!" She exclaimed. "But apparently he's been having trouble retaining new information ever since the Eternal Sparkle incident."

"...I swear that guy was some sort of zombie frog! Ya know, with the red eyes, webbing, all that crap."

Virginia laughed, "Yeah!" She checked her watch. "Oh, I have to get back there now!" She waved goodbye to Jet. "Bye!" She left.

Jet, now bored out of his mind, slumped on his seat. God, business was slow today.

A woman suddenly opened the door and stepped inside. She had these chakrams attached to her wrists, so Jet hoped she was a fighter looking to fight in the arena. He did his best to look bored when she walked up to him.

"How much to enter the..." she squinted at the large sign next to the counter. "...Novice Division?" she had to be at least two inches shorter than him.

"2000 gella," Jet answered. "You also have a 25-turn limit."

"Oh...are there any prizes?"

Jet pulled out the notebook that held all the Division information. "Three antidotes, four heal berries, a revive fruit, a potion berry—and the grand prize is an Item Scope."

"What if I already have an Item Scope?"

"Then it's 5000 Gella."

"Ooh! Sign me up!" Dahlia leaned on the counter, smiling. She was still looking at the sign, though.

Jet shrugged, and pulled out the Registration clipboard. "Name?"

"Dahlia Lenberg. And you are?"

"Jet Enduro. Age?"

"Twenty-three. How about you?"

He shrugged and made up an age. "Twenty-four. And you're in Novice Division..." Jet scrawled all the information down. He frowned at his almost unreadable writing. Shrugging it off, he asked, "Anyways, 'Gucci recently started asking what the weapons are, so we have to record them."

"How come?"

"I have no idea. What's your weapon?"

"Two chakrams. Sorta—they're attached to ropes which are wound around in these two wrist thingies." She held up her arms, showing off her wristbands, that Jet noted were actually rather thick and metal.

"Okay, I'll just call them Chakrams." Jet looked down at the clipboard.

"But they're Chakram-_Thingies_."

"Fine, Chakram-_Thingies_." He quickly squeezed the word 'thingies' behind '2 chakrams'. "There, you're ready, you may go in whenever you like."

"Thank you," Dahlia began to walk away, but she stopped and turned. "Where's my enthusiastic motivation?"

Jet looked up. "Oh, only the girl on nightshift gives motivation."

Dahlia pouted. Rather cutely, too.

"Fine," Jet sighed. "Don't die or I'll be sad."

"Wow, you sure have a way with women!" Dahlia snorted, continuing to walk off.

"Thanks, I try." Jet called after her.

Dahlia suddenly turned around and walked back smiling almost teasingly. "I want you to be there when I fight!"

"How come?"

"I wanna impress you."

"Oh," Jet couldn't help but feel slightly flattered—only slightly, though. "Well, I'll try, it would have to after my shift thou—"

"When does your shift end?"

"9:00 pm."

"I'll go at 10:00 so you have an hour to make yourself pretty!" she smiled at him.

"W-what?!" what the hell was with all these people who called him _pretty_? He was a guy for god's sake! "First of all, I'm a _guy_, I can't be pretty; Second of all, what, I'm not _pretty_ enough already?" Dahlia was laughing like crazy already. "Third of all, it's not like it's a date or anything!"

"I know, I was just seeing if you're the type that gets flustered easily!" She winked, and walked away, truly leaving this time.

Despite his flustered-ness, Jet was still slightly flattered. ONLY SLIGHTLY.

**- - -**

Damn this guy was stubborn! Bernadette grouchily entered the research center setting her jacket down on her desk. A man with blue hair entered.

"There you are, princess!" The man smiled cockily. "Found a way to fix my brain yet?"

Bernadette sighed happily. She liked it when people gave her little petnames—no wait, technically it wasn't hers...oh well, she liked them anyways.

"No I didn't, sorry Janus." She said apologetically. "Enduro still won't let me study his memories, but I'm certain that if I can I'll figure something out."

Janus arched an eyebrow. "How does probing his memories help with mine?"

Bernadette smiled at him. "That's for me to know and you to not."

Janus sighed. "Well, try making him jealous or something!"

"How?"

"I dunno, hook up with him and then dump him for someone else."

Bernadette's eyes flashed dangerously, but she had a smile. "Exactly...Janus? Want to hook up?"

"What?"

"Don't ask."

"Well, DUH, I want to!"

"Yay!" Bernadette couldn't help but jump up and down while clapping her hands.

**- - -**

The crowed cheered as Dahlia fought down below, and Jet couldn't help but be amazed at how fast she was moving. He still thought she needed to work on strength because she was attacking so frequently, but she wasn't hurting them all that much with each hit. Should he tell her that? Nah, she could probably kick his butt—he hadn't been in a battle for the longest time, he was probably rusty.

Dahlia finished, well under the 25-turn limit. She bowed dramatically to the crowd, and then waved eagerly to Jet as she was walking out.

This was weird, he had just met her and he was already comfortable around her. He knew that it had taken a LONG time to get used to Virginia; pretty much up to the point where they had found out he was an Android. He began to exit the arena, maybe congratulate her and then go to bed.

Once he entered the lobby again, Dahlia came right up to him and said, "Thanks for coming. How'd I do?"

"You're fast--really fast."

Dahlia smiled. "I know. Do you fight at all?"

"Used to...but I'm probably rusty now."

"I doubt it--people aren't machines. We can't rust." She said logically, checking her watch. "Well, I have to go grab a room and sleep. See ya!" She began to walk away.

"Bye." Jet stated, and he too walked away to his room.

**- - - **

Dahlia casually strolled to the door. She was a little disappointed--Jet wasn't much of a talker. Just then, she heard someone cough from behind her. She turned and saw three angry-looking girls glaring at her.

"Uh, can I help you?"

"I dunno, can you?" The girl in the middle snapped—she must have been the leader or something.

"Let's cut the crap," The one next to the leader interrupted. "Why were you with Jet-kun?"

"I had asked him to watch me fight and was happy he did?" Dahlia arched an eyebrow. "Are you three some sort of fangirls of his?"

"Yes!" The leader snapped again. "And that's not a good enough reason! Jet-kun's OURS!"

There was this almost creepy one that looked like she wanted to eat Dahlia. "Melly kill now?!"

"YES MELLY KILL!!!!" the other two screeched.

Melly dove to attack, and Dahlia moved, causing Melly to hit the wall behind her.

"You guys wanna try that again?"

**-W-A-3-**

Yep, that's all for today! now you have an idea of what's going on in a way n.n

I'm trying really hard to keep this interesting! It always seems as if my stories fade away into nothingness...

OH NOES!!!! BERNADETTE'S DUMPING JET FOR JANUS!!!! Wait, she's not dating Jet, Ginny is...

lol, who am I kidding, we all know what's up with Ginny XD

more reviews and this story will be done within a week!

lubs!


	4. Slipped Away

::**big smile**:: XD ::**sigh**:: I feel so loved!

I was reading a few WA3 forums, and this one person was getting all bitchy about how Jet could've 'rewritten' or deleted all the demons, including Beatrice and even Werner, and I find a few things wrong with this. Beatrice is a Dream Demon, and is like, 2 dimensional. Werner is a spirit, and is not a machine. Lastly, Jet just found out he could do this, and doesn't know how to work it at all. So, there was my 2 cents! lol, I'm just rambling... lol

disclaimer: I don't own WA3, and I don't own word vomit (thank god XD), but I pretty much own the rest...cept for the ones I don't own...like Aeris! LadyAeris1997's charie!

There's also Teefa and co's charie—Teefa!

And Saddened Soul can make a charie if he absolutely wants to!

two new charies! Aeris and Teefa!

SQUEE!!!!

**- - - **

Escape From Memory

Chapter 4

Slipped Away

"Hey, Jet?" Virginia asked. "Can I talk to you privately?"

"Uhhh..." Jet stared as Janus walked around the lobby absentmindedly. "...yeah, sure..." They walked off to a corner, ignoring Coney's screams of 'JET YOUR SHIFT AIN'T OVER!!!'.

Jet felt very happy that Virginia was here to see him (despite their previous fights). Before he could really catch up with his brain, he kissed her forehead, but she pushed him away. Jet stared at her, slightly hurt.

"What's up?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

Virginia sighed heavily, looking the other way. She slowly answered, "I'm breaking up with you."

"...wha?" Breaking...up...Jet...Virginia...Breaking...up...NOT GOOD!!! MAYDAY MAYDAY!!!

"I'm breaking up with you—I like Janus now..."

"Janus?! You used to hate him!" Jet was a little alarmed, his happiness instantly vanished. Was he THAT bad a boyfriend?

"Used to...but now I really like him—he trusts that I won't hurt him unlike you." She turned grudgingly away.

"What?!" Jet sputtered. "I...you...you don't..." His voice kept failing him whenever he started to talke. Sighing heavily, and shook his head. First of all, this was EXTREMELY random. Second of all...okay there's no second of all, _but there's a first of all and that's what counts!_ "I don't get you at all."

She spun around. "Yeah, _you don't_! And Janus does!"

Jet glared. "Oh really?" He turned in the direction Janus was, and yelled. "HEY JANUS! WHO'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!!"

Janus looked confused. "What?! I'm off the market?!" Janus dropped to his knees dramatically. "NOOO!!!"

Jet turned back to Virginia, rolling his eyes. "The guy can't even remember you're his girlfriend!"

Virginia's eyes flashed treacherously. "Jet Enduro—!"

"AND you keep forgetting things you did or said! AND you keep pressuring me to do this freakin' memory study thing, when that's not like you at all! _You're acting like a completely different person!_ That's why I don't trust you with my head!" Anger and frustration had been building up, and now it was spilling out—word vomit, in Jet's opinion.

Virginia stared at him for the longest time, her eyes showing the purest of hate—disgust even. Finally she spoke, each word slicing like a daggar. "...I hate you."

That stung—no, destroyed—him. "Yeah, we screwed up big time, huh, _princess_?" Jet said, emphasizing the word 'princess'. "Just leave! You're ruining my life! If I had never met you, I would have never found out what I am and I would be living normally now!"

"Like I care!"

"That's just it! You used to never say something like that—you're acting like a different person! It reminds me of Bea..." Jet stopped himself, and stared at her. "Never mind, I'm sick of you." He stalked off to the damn counter and the damn chair to continue his damn job for damn Begucci, leaving that damn use-to-be Virginia glaring at him.

Jet pretended to be working when he really was staring off into space angry thoughts flying around his mind. He listened, waiting to hear her leave. Soon, he heard footsteps, and a door slam. Jet finally glanced up, and saw it was empty except for him and Coney—who was staring at him, wide-eyed. He glared at her, causing her to 'eep' and hide behind a large plant. Just then, those stupid fangirls entered, and not only that, there were _five_ of them now.

"And this—my friends—is _the_ Jet Enduro, in which our club was formed after!" Ren said dramatically, waving her arms in his direction in sweeping motions. "You may gaze upon his beauty!" And with that, these two new girls glanced at each other, then at Jet. Then they grinned psycho-ish-ly. They walked right up to the counter.

"Poor Pretty man," One with brown hair sympathized. "What's wrong?"

Jet snapped—mentally of course. If his body snapped, I would be concerned of his well-being and rush him to the emergency room (of course he'd prolly be chanting the F-word the whole way XD). Anyways, as I was saying...

Jet snapped.

"What's wrong? _What's wrong?!_" His right eye twitched. "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG! _The only girl who actually ever seemed to care about me just dumped me for our arch-enemy who can't even recall the fact they hooked up which makes me feel ROTTEN because if she dumped me for our enemy that means I'm a pretty shizzy boyfriend-_-!"

"Whoa, you talk fast..." The other new girl arched an eyebrow. Then she smiled. "Aeris liiiiiiiiike..."

"_Oh I bet you would, huh?!_" Jet, mentally exhausted, slumped down to the ground. He had half the mind to smack his head on the cash register. "Not only did she dump me, she's not acting the same way she used to—AND I have to deal with a dumb oaf and a know-it-all because no doubt she's twisted it around to make it seem like I'm the jackass and they're both going to barge in here trying to kill me well maybe not Clive but Gallows sure will and I have a lot to do before I die—I DON'T WANNA DIE A VIR—"

"OMG HE'S A VIR—"

"OH MY GOD I TOLD YOU!!!" Jet right then started smacking his head against the cash register repeatedly.

((A/N: I'm such a naughty author, huh? XD This my friends, is why this story is rated T for Teen—sexual frustration. XDDDDDDD **::laughs insanely:: **A sexually frustrated Jet—PRICELESS.))

**- - -**

Crap—he didn't seem Jealous, but he DID seem angry. Bernadette sighed. Well, she could use his anger against him. Or maybe confuse him a bit more into the memory study.

You know, most people would think that when getting revenge, you would want to do it as quick as possible. Bernadette didn't think so. They killed her sweet, innocent, little sister—she was going to mentally destroy them before she physically did.

'**Oh, I'm so tired—I feel like I've woken up from a nap...'** said a VERY unfamiliar voice. It was female. Bernadette panicked—but only slightly.

_Excuse me, but who are you exactly?_ Bernadette silently asked. Of course she knew exactly who it was, but she decided to find out anyways.

'**WHA?! Who are YOU?! Why are you in my head?! Why can't I control my body?!'**

_Just answer the question, wench._

'**I'm Virginia Jane Maxwell! Get out of my head!'**

_Awww, you don't want to hear my brilliant plan for you and your team? _Bernadette snickered to herself. Yay! Another way to mentally destroy someone!

'**What plan?! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!'**

_Since you're deciding to be rather panicky, I'll just start from scratch. You remember Beatrice?_

'**...oh my god, you're Beatrice?! Beatrice is in my HEAD!?'**

_Ha ha ha, no. No, you and your friends murdered her—I'm her older sister, Bernadette. You see, I loved my sister very, _very_, much, so I'm very, _very_, angry. So you see—_

'**Revenge. You want revenge.'** Came a shaky interruption.

_Wow, you learn fast! Well, my revenge is to finish what Tricie didn't—destroying the memories of fertile Filgaia, and making a world for all of us Dream Demons to live in peace and harmony. With no humans, of course._

'**How do we come into play?'**

_Once again, I'm angry for Tricie's death. _

'**Yes I know, but there has to be more.'**

_Are you some sort of doctor? Oh wait, you are, I'm sorry I forgot. I've been possessing you for quite some time now._

'**How long?! What have you done?!'**

_Oh, about a month or two...and I haven't done much. Just erasing many patient's memories...continuously erasing Janus's memories for practice...emotionally destroyed your boyfr—_

'**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO JET?!'**

_Broke up with him. I'm—or, you're, rather—dating Janus now!_

Small sniffling noises could be heard. **'Is Jet okay?'**

_Hrmm, I just don't know! Oh look, there's the research center!_

'**Wait, one more question...'**

_Yes?_

'**You want to destroy all memories of Filgaia—you also want to destroy my team...you're not going after—'**

_Jet? Yes...yes I am._

**-W-A-3-**

I felt it should cut off there...n.n;;;

if y'all didn't get it, Virginia was the bold in quotations, and Bernadette was the italics. When Bernadette was saying Tricie, she meant Beatrice—in my mind the two sisters called each other Tricie and Dette for short. lol

In the next chappie, expect more possessing, more Virginia/Bernadette arguments, and GALLEEOHZ!!! (if you wanna now, that's how I say Gallows's name now XD Galleeohz—at least I'm not saying GalleeHOES XDDDDD)

got Aeris and Teefa in there...kinda n.n;;; I'll get more of them in next chappie—I just needed Jet to blow up in someone's face XDDD _VIRGINITY_!!!! OMGWTFLOLBRBBBQYAYSQUEE!!!!!

I'm such a naughty lil' 12 year old XD well, soon to be 13 in like a month or something XP

luffs SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!!!!!!!!


	5. Light Among the Dark

uh, I'm writing this during school, so Jet's potty-mouth BIG no-no for the first part of the story XD

btw, all this stuff about Gunner's Heaven Divisions is entirely true—I'm getting it from another website...

And NOW, I have a confession to admit—

I draw. Anime/manga. **_WANT TO SEE BERNADETTE?!_**

www. deviantart. com/deviation/42509519/ (there are spaces between w. and de and art. and com/)

_**WANT TO SEE REN, TOTZ, AND MELLY?!**_

www. deviantart. com/deviation/42509741/ (spaaaaaces like before)

Yeth, I drew those. n.n Yeth, it says Bunnykittyw00t, but that's my DA name n.n; don't ask!

disclaimer: I don't own wa3—and THAT thought makes me want to throw up TT.TT the world would be so much nicer if I only owned WA3 (j/k)

Note to Saddened Soul—I'm going to have to get Todd in next chappeh, okay? n.n;;; I'll make a BIG scene with him though to make up for it!

**- - - **

Escape From Memory

Chapter 5

Light Among the Dark

(Jet Journal)

I hate this so much, I can't even fill out a full journal page.

Virginia broke up with me.

For Janus.

Yeah, my life sucks.

(End Jet Journal)

Sighing, Jet shoved the journal back into the messenger bag, and turned to stare around the room miserably. It was somewhere around three days after the break-up. His subconscious kept screaming something along the lines of, 'Stop acting like a sissy! You're Jet Enduro for crying out loud!'

((A/N: I just typoed there, and typed "endurop" instead of "Enduro", and I'm laughing my butt off XDDD **::random::** ))

True, if he still had the same attitude he had before he met Virginia, Jet could have easily laughed at her, rolled his eyes, and walked away—as if breaking up was the funniest thing on the planet...

But he couldn't now.

Curse Virginia and her kindness...and then abrupt hate... O.o

Curse Jet, for losing his sense of self completely.

Someone suddenly appeared before him. "Why are you so grumpy?" The new fangirl, Teefa, asked, arching an eyebrow—she had been the brown-haired girl from before.

Glare. "You didn't hear my little rant last night?" Jet snapped. He turned away, almost childlike. He didn't know how she couldn't know—he had screamed it right in her face, for crying out loud.

Teefa answered, "Well, get a new girl!" She suddenly smiled excitedly. "Like m—!"

"Shut up. Turn around. Walk away." Jet said deadpan, pointing in the opposite direction with a ball-point pen, trying to gain some authority.

"...well, you could've said that a bit nicer..." Teefa pouted, then smiled dreamily. "And yet, the more you reject me, the dreamier you get!"

"Shut Up. Turn Around. Walk Away." He repeated.

Sighing, Teefa turned around, and walked away. Then she turned around. "I'M STILL OPEN FOR A RELATIONSHIP!!!" She shouted, and ran off, right past an entering Dahlia. Dahlia stared after Teefa, who had run to the fanclub telling her most recent encounter with Jet. Shrugging, Dahlia continued to stroll to the counter. Once she reached it, she asked simply, "Somethin' wrong, Jet?"

Jet didn't answer—he once again pretended to be working.

There was a small, but strangely comforting silence where Dahlia sighed. "Well, I heard about the girlfriend thing, and I just have a few suggestions..." Dahlia announced, but only so Jet could hear. "One, find someone else better than her. Two, find a way to make her insanely jealous."

Jet looked up and stared at her eyes expectantly—which he realized were a rich, emerald color. "Um, and number three?" He asked, ignoring the 'work' he was doing.

Dahlia blinked. "Did I say three?"

"You said 'few'."

"And?"

"Few usually means three."

"Then change it to 'couple'." Dahlia said quickly with a wave of her hand. She had really pretty hands—long fingers, perfectly manicured nails, smooth looking palm, soft back-of-hand. Then she interrupted herself, and not to mention Jet. "Actually, I just got a number three that combines both one and two."

Jet raised his eyebrows, and leaned in, waiting to learn more. "Yes?"

"Invite your Ex to a double-date, saying you were acting immature and want to make it up to her and crap." Dahlia explained, "Then while she comes with her boyfriend—don't ask how I know—you take me with you, as your date."

Jet blinked, then narrowed his eyes. "You just want to go on a date with me, don't you?" He felt a small smile tugging at his mouth.

"That, too." Dahlia smiled, propping her elbow up on the counter and resting her chin against her fist. "You should feel flattered."

He did feel flattered. Very flattered. "Oh...well...I don't know..." _Oh my god, that was lame._ Jet mentally kicked himself.

"I'm also really impressed you caught that—the 'few' thing. Most people wouldn't notice. You listen." Could her smile look any more beautiful at that precise moment? Could Jet be any more _flattered._

"Th-thanks." Wow, a conversation in which Jet wasn't getting annoyed. This girl was the embodiment of magic!

"So, how about it?" Dahlia asked, forcing Jet to come back to reality.

Frowning, he said, "I seriously don't know—trying to make her jealous seems like something a twelve year old girl would do."

((A/N: Bernadette is 12 years old, btw. XD))

"How about I let you think about that?" Dahlia suggested, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Sleep on it, okay? Not literally, because that would mean sleeping on my mind, and that involves my brain, which involves my head, and if you slept on my head I would suffocate. And even though the image of you sleeping is very tempting in my mind, I try to stray from those things until I establish an actual relationship. Also, sleeping makes you prettier."

Jet blinked a few times, and then started laughing. She was flattering, pretty, smart, and funny. He was seriously leaning to choice number one instead of three. Still laughing, Jet said, "Yeah, I'll sleep on it—not literally though." He ignored the 'pretty' comment.

"Greatly appreciated." Dahlia giggled, smiling. What a nice smile she had. "Now, Ahem, what are the details for the Journeyman Division?"

"Turn limit—twenty rounds. Prizes--three peppy acorns, a grab bag, a gimel coin, a gella card, and grand prize is either a Sonar Kit or 10000 Gella."

"Sign me up."

"I'll see you at the fight."

**- - - **

Sniffles.

_What now?_

'**You're going to hurt Jet...'**

_Oh, trust me, I'm going to do far worse than that._

'**...unfortunately, I believe you.'**

_Well, I'm going to leave this body for a little while, so you'll have some peaceful sleep._

'**Thank god. I'll make sure to stay awake...where are you going anyways?'**

_To that Half-priest's house._

'**Gallows?!'**

_Sure—I don't give a crap about his name, unfortunately._

'**What are you going to do to Gallows?'**

_I'll tell you when I'm done._

'**You're a bi—'**

_Such a foul mouth! I'll remind myself to shove soap down you're throat. Oh! We're here! Oh, better yet, there he is!_

'**If you hurt Gallows—'**

_You'll what? Whine and complain?_

'**No, I'll take back control of my mind and body!'**

_...hrmm...I think I can make that work into my plan perfectly._

'**Yeah, right.'**

_Hello, Gallows! How about I smack my head hard on this here pole and knock myself out?_

'**...wha—'**

Bonk.

**- - - **

Still chuckling to herself, Bernadette carried Virginia's limp body effortlessly to the front door. These big muscles had come in handy! But now there was the trouble of going to the bathroom...

Oh well. She handed Virginia over to a slightly younger boy, an old woman, and a young woman.

"You guys take care of Virginia, I have to go talk to someone really quickly." Bernadette left, ignoring the cries of, 'Come back soon, brother!'

She hoisted herself onto a horse, and mentally found north.

**- - -**

Just as Jet was finishing up the forms for Dahlia's registration, Gallows entered, smiling widely. Dahlia had left, saying he knew all the info about her, and that she needed a nap or something. Jet was almost glad that she had left before Gallows arrived, because Gallows would've whooped his ass.

"Hey, Jet!" Gallows greeted happily, leaning on the counter. Many people lean on this counter, huh? Anyways...

Jet looked up in slight horror. "You called me Jet." Never—never never ever ever—had Gallows really ever called Jet 'Jet'.

"...that's your name..." Gallows arched an eyebrow.

"You usually call me Punk..."

"...okay, punk."

"Oh thank god!" Jet breathed clutching his chest, relief filling him. At least Gallows wasn't changing on him. "Anyways, what do you want?" Jet asked, regaining his usual disposition— moody.

"Oh, just wanted to see how you were doing on the break-up!" Gallows replied. "You over it yet?"

"There was never anything to be over." Jet simply replied.

"...that was kinda harsh."

"Yeah, well, kiss my ass." Jet retorted, glaring.

"No thank you." Gallows said, making a face.

"Good—I hope I gave you nightmares."

Gallows sighed, "Look, she dumped ya cause you didn't do the memory thingy, right? If you want her back—"

"I don't." Jet stated, looking up at Gallows. Well, that was really the only way he COULD look at Gallows, seeing as there was a foot difference, even though Jet had grown about 6 inches. Gallows must've grown too.

"Just, do SOMETHING, okay?" Gallows splurted. "Virginia feels really bad, and you didn't help at all by being a jackass to her!"

"Excuse me? She hooked up with Janus while still with me. AND I don't remember a 'sorry' from her at ALL in that argument!" Jet snapped.

"Just, invite her for dinner or something!"

Jet glared for the longest time, and then, he remembered the previous conversation he had just had.

"_Actually, I got a number three that combines both one and two._

"_Invite your Ex to a double-date, saying you were acting immature and want to make it up to her and crap. Then while she comes with her boyfriend—don't ask how I know—you take me with you, as your date._

"_That, too. You should feel flattered._

"_I'm also really impressed you caught that—the 'few' thing. Most people wouldn't notice. You listen._

"_So, how about it?" _

It would make two people happy—maybe even three.

"Okay. I'll do that. BUT I'm making it a double date so she can take Janus with her." Jet said suddenly, pointing his finger at Gallows.

"You're not going to beat up Janus, are you?"

"Why would you care? And no, there's this other girl who wanted to go on a date with me."

"Wow, you're a love-demon, aren't ya?"

"Ha. Ha. Have fun with your mini-Gallows."

"ACCIDENT I TELL YOU! ACCIDENT!" Gallows stormed off. Jet grinned triumphantly. To tell the truth, he couldn't wait to meet the new baby. Oh, wait, let me rephrase that—He couldn't wait to completely and totally corrupt the baby into the way of the Jet. Corrupting children is what Jet does best. n.n

**- - - **

'Corrupting children is what Jet does best.' XD one of my fave lines...I could totally imagine him corrupting children and enjoying it! THEN HE'D TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My other fave line is '_Hello, Gallows! How about I smack my head hard on this here pole and knock myself out_?' by Bernadette. I would totally do that XD bang my head and THEN unpossess.

And Dahlia knew about the break-up because Melly is her cousin. n.n; I also realized that I've never told you what Dahlia looks like, so I'm about to draw her because I seriously don't know either XD I only know she has black hair, pretty hands, and green eyes!

Ahem, I know you guys are prolly all, "OH MY GOD BERNADETTE IMITATED GALLOWS PERFECTLY!!!" when, really, she merely took over to get him to Gunner's Heaven, then stepped aside and prodded him to be all Gallows-ish...and the 'punk' thing I threw in there for laughs XD I find it funny Jet would be freaked out by being called by his first name by Gallows.

Oh, I just told you that Bernadette possessed Galleeohz...craaap...oh well, it's pretty obvious, ain't it? Anyways, I almost have to make something funny happen at the end or in the beginning or else I'll go crazy XD

Once again, sorry I couldn't get Todd in here Saddened Soul! Next chapter I PROMISE!!!! ...he'll be, like, the last fighter Dahlia fights or something...I dunno...lol, yesh I know they don't make you fight actual people in the arenas and stuff, but Begucci's chaaaaaaaaaanged XD;;;;

Reviews please! 8D


	6. New Idea

**Ummm...i just realized...**

**I have a shizzy brain XD**

**I went back and read a lot of the reviews, and I stumbled upon Saddened Soul's explaination of how Werner was a projection er whatever, and I realized that I had NEVER known that...despite I played the game...**

**...okay, I _kinda_ played the game...**

**Oh, what the hell, my MOM played the game and I sat and watched, but she sometimes plays while I'm sleeping so I probably missed that part of the game...the farthest I've gotten on my own in the game is...prolly to the part where Jet starts whining to Asguard (sp?). I can't remember...i've never made it to Ka Dingle...unless that was where Asguard was...so basically, I have a shizzy brain...**

**but I've watched my mom play most of it...like...2 years ago...**

**so...if I make any other mistakes, you have the right to review saying, "You have a shizzy 12/13 year old brain." n.n;;;**

**anyways...**

**first it was going to be a double date, but then I decided to change it! n.n you'll see! ...and yes, I kinda over-exaggerate Todd being courteous—but it's funneh! ...i hope! XD**

**Extra notes: I didn't update really fast because...i dunno, I got lazy cuz of thanksgiving and school (I'll seriously try to write more, because I don't want this fanfic to fade off into nothingness!) n.n;;; And doesn't Virginia's big red bow look stupid?**

**I should prolly try to draw the drifters as they might be 5 years from now, shouldn't I? Well, Jet would still have a poncho and Virginia would still have a big red bow, I think...i'm definitely getting rid of Clive's big DRACULA collar thing XD**

**OOH! I found out something that you all probably know already! In WA3, while they're talking and stuff, you know how there are those little pictures of them next to the words? If you press the Select button while one of them is talking, the words disappear and the picture becomes more clear! It's awesome! and now I'll prolly get a review from someone saying "boo you whore everyone knows that I hate you" or something (cuz that's happened before!)**

**disclaimer: I don't own WA3, Totz, Melly, Aeris, Teefa, or Todd—they belong to their respective owners (WHO I RESPECT A LOT). I DO own Bernadette and Dahlia though.**

**- - - **

Escape From Memory

Chapter 6

New Idea

"Virg—" Jet started when the research lab door opened.

"I have a better idea than a double date!" Virginia interrupted, grabbing his poncho and pulling him inside rather roughly. After closing the door, she turned around and beamed at him. "It's Kaitlyn's birthday tomorrow! Like usual, we're all invited, but this time I want you to actually come instead of just sending a card!"

"...whoa, how did—"

"Gallows told me!"

"...whoa, I thought—"

"That I was 'too busy to talk to anyone'? I had a day off!" She waved her hand as if shooing a fly away. "Anyways, it would be less awkward if we went to her birthday party. You can bring a friend if you want—I'm bringing Janus!"

"...whoa, I—"

"'Thought I was still mad'? Nah, I cooled off..."

"...whoa, are y—"

"'Psychic'? Maybe."

"...whoa, are—"

"Me 'feeling okay'? Yeah, I feel fine!"

"...whoa—"

"Me 'interrupting you a lot and saying exactly what's on your mind'? Yes...yes I am, Jet..."

"...w—"

"It's tomrrow."

"...I'm—"

"'Not even going to try to say anymore'?" She smiled knowingly at him.

Jet opened his mouth, then closed it. Then stared at her suspiciously. _Okay, let's see if you can see what I'm thinking, huh! I think that big red bow is STUPID!_

"..." Virginia was silent. Jet's eyes widened in victory.

"HA! I WO—!"

"You think my big red bow is stupid."

"..." _CRAP!_

"'Crap'?"

"CRAP!!!" Jet stomped out of the research center.

- - -

"So I'm invited to your friend's kid's birthday?"

"...kinda...I'm allowed to bring a friend..." Jet said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"You think I'm a friend?"

"...yeah...yeah I do..." Aaaaaawkwaaaaard! Jet blushed slightly, waiting for an answer.

A few seconds of silence, and then:

"...YES I'LL COME!!!"

Jet was glomped...

...by Dahlia.

"Mmmph!" He yelled muffled by her chest. She was smashing his face against it, and was clutching his head like a family heirloom. It was embarrassing enough that she screamed, and smashed his face against her _chest_, and but it even MORE embarrassing because she was wearing a tank top with a deep V-neck.

(((A/N: I love putting Jet in awkward positions!)))

Trying to pull his face away from her slightly bare chest, he put his hands on her hips and started pushing her away, yelling, his voice muffled.

Now, to switch points of view, a young boy walked into the lobby. He had blue hair, and was fairly courteous for his age. His name? Todd. He was looking to fight in a battle to get some money. If he did, he would probably give half of it to the poor and another half to a soup kitchen fundraiser. He'd probably even volunteer working for the soup kitchen too. Then Todd would go around looking for a drifter job to do, and end up getting one that involved saving a little girl from the clutches of a monster. He would refuse the reward money at first, but then take half of it out of courtesy. Then the cycle would start again.

((A/N: Yah, Saddened Soul hates me now XDDDD;;; Sorry!))

Now that the dramatic introduction of Todd is over, he walked forward a few steps, and saw a VERY weird sight. There were these two people in front of a desk; a girl and a guy, and the guy was..._feeling her up._

Todd turned on his heel and walked straight out of the room, blinking rapidly.

Returning to Jet, Dahlia and their...event...Jet managed to choke, "Dahlia...chest...can't...breathe...help!"

"Oh!" Dahlia yanked him up, wide eyed. "Sorry!" She blushed. Then she realized what she had done. "Wait, you probably enjoyed that..."

"Enjoyed what?"

"Cake!" Dahlia changed the subject, her eyes shifty. "Cake, cake, cake—everyone loves cake!"

"...o...kay...?" Jet even stepped back a few times. "You're hyper."

"Yes, Jet, yes I am." she began giggling. "I have no idea why though!" LIE—BIG LIE. When he had said that she was hyper, a random thought ran through her head:

_I'm so hyper I want to drag you into your room and commence with hot, mad, ninja pirate sex! AND PUDDING!!! LOTS AND LOTS OF PUDDING!!!_

Now, let's take a hold of sanity and take it for a ride, shall we? I don't want to go TOO overboard with humor in this one.

"Okay," Dahlia breathed after her giggle attack was over. "So, do I need to dress fancy?"

"I don't think so, I don't care really—you could come in a clown costume for all I care." He blinked. "And I mean that in the nicest way possible.

"...how was that mean?" she asked slowly, leaning on the desk.

"...I don't know, it just sounded that way...god, I'm so tired I'm not making sense..." Jet rubbed his forehead.

"Go to bed, then—pretty people can't be pretty unless they sleep and become uber pretty." Dahlia emphasized the word pretty, as if teasing him slightly.

"...I will in an hour, 'cause my shift ain't over" Jet yawned, then he stretched and asked. "Can you go outside and see what that one guy wanted?"

"What guy?"

"When you were suffocating me, I saw some guy walk inside in the corner of my eye. He walked out though—no idea why."

"Yeah, sure, I'll be right back." Dahlia walked outside, and saw a blue haired boy. "Hey, did you walk inside here looking for something?"

Todd looked up. "Um yeah...is that your boyfriend, by the way?"

Dahlia blinked. "Oh, no, no he's not."

Todd stared, contemplated turning on his heel and walking away, but decided to walk inside the lobby and register for a tournament.

**- - - **

**ummmm...sorry it's so short? n.n;;; (is shot) I'm sorry, I really have to work on another story for my joint account with Light of Heaven, and then sleep! (it's currently 1:46 in the morning)**

**I'm also sorry I didn't get the fangirls in here...**

**if y'all didn't get that last part, I'll explain. **

**Todd thought Jet was feeling Dahlia up.**

**Todd finds out Dahlia isn't dating Jet.**

**Jet was supposedly feeling up a girl he wasn't dating. **

**Todd's slightly freaked out.**

**My wrist hurts.**

**a lot.**

**ow.**

**Expect the next chappeh whenever! n.n;;; (is shot repeatedly with machine gun)**

_**PS: this chappeh wasn't really edited or revised which is a skill I've been trying to work on. Sorry, but I felt I kept you all (meaning only 3 or 4 of you) waiting for far too long, when I said it would've been done in a week. It will prolly be done in 2 more weeks n.n;;; (shot again)**_


	7. Ambivalence

**chyuss! chapter 7! and basically, I'll just hurry the author note since the last one was UBER STINKIN' LONG!**

**ummm...my legs were uber numb so it hurt and tingled when I walked so my sister decided to drag me out of my room, and I didn't know she was going to, so, reflexively, I stuck my legs out to try and stop her, they hit the ground, and DAMN that hurt like a bitch! not to mention she dropped me, and I nearly burst out in tears and had to crawl out...random...**

**anyways, chapter 7!**

**Discaimer: I don't own WA3, Todd, Aeris, Teefa, Totz, or Melly, but I do own Ren, Dahlia, and Bernadette. I suddenly realized, I didn't ever tell y'all I owned Ren I think...she's basically the WA3 version of moi!!!**

**Chapter Warning: Really long. I usually type 7-9 pages, this has 16 pages.**

**- - - **

Escape From Memory

Chapter 7

Ambivalence

"Funny, I'm really nervous," Dahlia giggled nervously as she and Jet neared Clive's house.

"Relax, even though they act like it, they aren't my parents." Jet assured, ready to reach and grab the doorknob. Dahlia grabbed his wrist just before it reached the doorknob.

"Aren't you going to knock?" She asked, giving him a peculiar look. Did Jet always just barge into his friends' houses?

"Oh, well, I'm used t...to..." Jet stopped, and then scrutinized her face closely. "...are you wearing make up?"

"...uhm..." Dahlia blushed, for she had once told Jet that she never wore any make up. And it was true—she had tried to make herself look as impressive as she could to his friends. "...uh...I, um..." she glanced nervously at the door. "...Look we're here! Let's knock!" Dahlia grabbed Jet's still raised wrist and used it to knock on the door.

There was a small sound of shuffling behind the door, and then it opened, revealing Catherine. "Oh! Jet!" Catherine exclaimed in pleasant surprise. "We haven't seen you in forever! Come in! Oh, and who is this?"

"I'm Dahlia," Dahlia answered as Kaitlyn ran up, hugging Jet with the force of a semi truck. Kaitlyn had to be about 10-11 years old now.

"Oh my gursh Jet you're like here I'm so happy I haven't seen you in forever and ever Gallows and Ginny visit sometimes why don't you I'm in fifth grade now did you know that I missed you so much--!" Jet quickly slapped a hand over Kaitlyn's mouth before the girl could continue and drive him into insanity...oh wait, too late—Jet was already driven crazy by Virginia...

...who decided to show up just then with Janus.

"Oh! Hello!" Virginia greeted Jet. Then she turned to Dahlia, "Hi, I'm Virginia—who're you?"

Dahlia's eye twitched ever so slightly, but she smiled anyways, and answered, "I'm Dahlia, Jet's friend."

"Nice to meet you!" Virginia smiled, greeted Catherine, and pulled Janus inside.

Just as Janus passed through the doorway, Kaitlyn gasped and said, "Gallows says you're an ass!"

Catherine, Virginia, Dahlia, Jet, Janus, and even Clive who had came to the door just in time to hear that, stopped and stared at Kaitlyn in shock/horror/shock-and-horror.

Jet watched as Janus's eyes narrowed with irritation, and panicked slightly. Not for Gallows's sake, but for Kaitlyn. Quickly trying to get the said girl out of the situation, Jet pushed her inside and said, "Wow, Kaitlyn, fifth grade? Tell me about school!" Excited about her chance to talk, Kaitlyn quickly began to explain thoroughly how she hated math.

Everyone else entered the house, Dahlia being the last. Since Jet was occupied at the moment, she stood idly in the living room. As it turned out, Gallows was actually there already, but had been in the bathroom. Just as he was coming out, he spotted Dahlia, and grinned evilly.

"Hey, you're the punk's new girlfriend, right?" Gallows asked, slinging an arm around her skinny shoulders.

"Girlfriend? No, not exactly—just a friend...who's a girl..." Dahlia blushed—just thinking of dating Jet gave her one of those ripply '_weeeeeee!'_ moments.

"Awww, anyways, what's your name, gal?" Gallows asked, leading her to the couch. "I'm Gallows!" He made her sit on his right side.

"Dahli—" Dahlia began.

"Hey, are you hitting on my fiancé?" A woman with a slightly large stomach (probably pregnant, Dahlia figured) suddenly appeared, smiling almost teasingly.

"What?" Dahlia asked, slightly offended.

"Oh, nothing, just a conversation starter!" The woman laughed, and she sat down on Gallows's other side. "I'm Mettari, Gallows's fiancé." Mettari winked.

"So, what's your name again—Dolly?" Gallows asked, wrapping an arm around the woman's waist.

"Dahlia Lenburg." Dahlia corrected.

"So, you a drifter?" Mettari asked, leaning forward to look at Dahlia.

"Kind of, I mean, yes, I am...but lately I've just been doing battle arena fights at Gunner's Heaven." Dahlia explained. "That's how I met Jet."

"Ooh! What was your first impression of the punk?!" Gallows asked suddenly, his voice barely above a whisper. He leaned in eager to know.

"Ummm," Dahlia's personal space was being violated by someone she barely knew. "He's really quiet, sarcastic—but in a funny way, good looking, easily flattered—"

"Easily flattered?" Gallows asked incredulously. "You flattered him?"

"Kind of," Dahlia felt like a gossiping school girl, and giggled. "Really, all you have to do is smile and compliment him and he gets so flustered."

Gallows got an evil look, but was interrupted by Jet suddenly walking out of the kitchen and saying, "Gallows stop trying to corrupt my friends."

Gallows looked back at Jet with mock hurt. Dahlia could tell they were used to this kind of treatment from each other. "Why, whatever do you mean, young Jet? In fact, super young Jet, what are you—about fif—?"

"He's twenty-four, didn't you know that?" Dahlia interrupted, standing up slowly. She blinked when Gallows threw her a confused expression, which quickly changed to revelation as he turned back to Jet. He must have whispered or mouthed something because Jet's eyes narrowed slightly and he quickly shook his head a little.

Turning back to Dahlia, Gallows said, "Sorry, I had a brain-fart! I keep thinking the kid's fifteen instead of twenty-four!" Gallows laughed. He stood up, bringing Mettari with him. Dahlia noted that Mettari looked slightly confused about something. "Well, I want to feed my kid some pie, and the only way he's getting some is through Mettari, here! See ya!"

As Gallows guided Mettari into the kitchen, Dahlia heard Mettari whisper, "What do you mean, 'you didn't tell her'? What were you talking abou—" Gallows silently put a hand over her mouth, and disappeared into the kitchen.

Arching an eyebrow, Dahlia sat down again and asked, "What was that about?"

"Beats me," Jet answered, walking around to sit down too. "Gallows is crazy like that; you'll get used to it over time." Dahlia tried to smile—Jet had some sort of secret about his age. Strange...

"Um, I'm hungry, can we get something to eat?" Dahlia interrupted her own thoughts.

"Yeah, sure," Jet stood up with Dahlia, and together they walked into the jam-packed kitchen.

**- - - **

_Okay, here they are—want to be set free, Virginia?_ Bernadette asked sweetly.

'**You're not going to smack my head on a frying pan, are you?'**

_Gasp, I'm hurt you think I would do that!_ Bernadette thought wickedly.

'**...give me my body back.'**

_As you wish—but remember our deal this morning! You can't tell anyone but Jet about me! And no snogging either._

'**Fine, fine—lemme go!'**

_Okay, I will...and Virginia?_

'**Yes, Bernadette?'** Virginia's voice was full of sarcasm.

_Play with the kid for me, will you? She reminds me of Beatrice._

'**That is a sick joke!'**

_Ha, ha, ha...and with that—I leave._

Virginia suddenly felt...free almost...like something constricting her chest had released, and her eyesight wasn't clouded. She could see everything clearly now, and for a second she thought she was free of Bernadette forever! But no, Bernadette was merely in the back of her mind, waiting for her chance to return to power.

"Hey, Ginny? You don't look so good..." Gallows asked worried. Indeed, when Virginia suddenly remembered Bernadette was still inside her, she paled with dread.

"Yeah, do you want to go home?" Janus asked, actually looking at her with _concern_. Virginia stared a few moments, registering the fact she had to act like she loved him.

"No, no, I'm fine!" She quickly covered up just as Dahlia and Jet entered the room.

"Are you hungry, Dahlia?" Catherine asked the said girl.

"A little, yes," Dahlia answered. "May I have something to eat please?"

"Wow, she's polite—you picked a good one Jet!" Catherine announced, giggling.

"God, we're not together! We're just friends!" Jet moaned exasperatedly. Dahlia, however, laughed loudly, and took the seat at the table across from Virginia.

"Anyways, how's everyone been?" Clive asked, sitting at the head of the table like he usually did at his house. Virginia remembered about five years ago, they had all sat around this table and discussed plans on how to destroy Beatrice. Well, all but Kaitlyn, Mettari, Janus, Catherine, and Dahlia.

"Me an' Mettari have been fine! It's going to be a boy!" Gallows announced, pulling a chair from the table for Mettari. There was some scattered applause and congratulations. Virginia felt strange, as if everything was going by slowly for her—seconds become minutes and minutes becoming hours.

"When can I corrupt the kid?" Virginia heard Jet say. He was probably leaning on the wall behind her or something; she wasn't paying attention.

"Never," Gallows quickly answered.

"Aw, you're no fun." Jet's voice seemed to have magnified about ten times, along with Gallows's. Everything seemed surreal to Virginia as everyone else laughed. Their laughs echoed in her skull and refused to leave.

"Whoa, princess, you really don't look to good," She heard Janus's echoed voice say. Something was wrong with her eyesight—everything was blurred to the point she got a headache.

"Ginny?" Gallows's voice.

"Hey, Virginia?" "Miss V?" Jet and Dahlia.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Aunt Virginia?!" Kaitlyn.

"Virginia, is something wrong?" Clive.

"She's about to faint, get her in a bed!" Catherine's voice was panicky.

'**Why am I...?' **Virginia silently thought.

_You took to long, sweetheart. _Bernadette.

**- - - **

After being carried upstairs and set on a bed, Virginia's weird freaky-deeky symptoms disappeared. Just like that, she felt fine.

'**You didn't even give me a chance! I swear, that was only two minutes!' **Virginia whined inaudible.

_I know, I'm just helping!_

'**HOW? And if you think you're going to use me to mentally destroy my friends, you better think twice!'**

_Oh, trust me, I haven't even started yet. I need you and Jet together in one room. Plus, that's the only way you can tell him about me._

'**...I could send him a note!'**

_And I'll unpossess you and kill everyone instantly, including you!_ The way Bernadette laughed slightly disturbed Virginia.

'**God, Bernadette—I didn't even do anything to you! And how will destroying Filgaia give you a land for you to live on?'**

_To reply to your first statement, you killed Tricie, and i—_

'—**loved Tricie, yeah, but she wasn't all that great to begin with!'**

_Shut up! You didn't even know her!!_

'**Fine, enlighten me! Tell me just how nice she was or how much you two had bonded!' **Virginia was getting irritable.

_She WAS nice—not to you, though. You were in the way of her plans to create a world for herself and her family—_

'**Wait, sorry to interrupt, but did you just say FAMILY?'**

_Yes, mommy and daddy, my brother Brier, Uncle Benjamin, grandma, my baby sister Belinda...You'll never be rid of us—even if I do fail, they will surely come for revenge, and you'll be their target, Virginia Maxwell._

'**Yeah, yeah, continue. I'm actually having fun finding out how nice_ Beatrice_ was.'**

_...She liked to sew—she made me a lot of stuff. She was also really good at chess. Her room was always cleaner—she was the embodiment of meticulous..._

'**...yes?' **Virginia received no answer.** 'Hello, is that it?'**

_No, but someone's in the room._

Virginia opened her eyes and saw that Janus was actually above her. No not on the bed you sillies! He was sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"Hello, Princess," He greeted softly. Virginia's eye twitched. How in hell was she supposed to pretend to love this guy with his annoying petname?!

"Hi, Frog Dude," She couldn't help but break out giggling after that. Jet and Gallows always called Janus a Frog Dude behind his back. It was a fitting name.

"...what?"

"Frog Dude! You know, when you were a demon and stuff?"

_He doesn't remember that._

'**...oh, NOW you tell me!'**

"Never mind!" Virginia said, brushing away the matter. "I get a petname, you get a petname—it's only fair."

"Ha, always the fair one, huh?" He was arching an eyebrow, but smiling nonetheless.

"Yes, Frog Dude, always the fair one." Virginia suddenly realized that she didn't feel weird talking to Janus like this—low voices, close to each other. She felt comfortable, like she really did love him—but she didn't, as she kept telling herself. Although, there is a little thing called 'DENILE' that us humans are so subjected to.

((A/N: Yes, I believe that if Virginia didn't like Jet, she would like Janus. (is shot) Hey! At least it's better than Virginia/Clive! (is shot again) ...my third is Virginia/Gallows... (shot repeatedly by giant machine gun and chickens)))

"Okay, I want you," Janus emphasized 'you' by pointing at her. "To take a nice long nap—I don't care if you're feeling fine, you need a nap." He grabbed the blankets and laid them on her, tucking the excess as best as he could under her body.

_Ugh, for once, Janus is getting in the way. _Bernadette huffed in Virginia's mind. _...Go ahead and sleep, I need some rest anyways._

'**Glad to be doing something for you.' **Virginia answered, every word dripping with sarcasm.

**- - -**

**3 hours later...**

"Hey, you having a good time?" Jet asked Dahlia, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Yeah, when do we get cake?" Dahlia asked softly, trying to make a funny. She was quite tired from playing with Kaitlyn and trying to keep up with conversations.

Jet smiled only slightly, rolled his eyes, turned his head and yelled, "WHEN DO WE GET CAKE?!"

"ONE HOUR!" was Catherine's reply.

"OKAY, THANKS!" Jet turned back to Dahlia. "One hour."

"Yeah, thanks, I heard." Dahlia giggled. It was actually starting to get a little late; the sun was starting to set. She was very tired now, and slumped in her comfy seat, closing her eyes.

"Tired?" Jet asked.

"Yeah..." Dahlia mumbled, her head lolling to one side. She scooted over and leaned on Jet's arm—he was really comfy. "You're comfy."

Dahlia didn't get an answer, but she felt herself being shifted. When she opened her eyes, she suddenly realized her head was at his waist, and that he had leaned to the side too, propped up by the couch arm. She started giggling at how cute this was.

((A/N: YAY Dahlia/Jet fluff! X3))

"Not in front of the kiddies!" Dahlia laughed softly, turning onto her stomach and staring at him directly.

"What? We're just—oh, what does Virginia call it?" He tapped his chin in mock-thought.

"Cuddling? Snuggling?" Dahlia suggested, resting her chin on his hip.

"Yeah, sure..."

"Oh, we'll need to find a more manly word for it..." Dahlia yawned. "...so, are you having a good time?"

"A better time than I thought I would." Jet replied, looking out the window.

Dahlia smiled. Then she frowned when she heard giggling and hurried whispers. "What was that?"

Jet looked at her and blinked. "What was wha—" He heard it too. He rolled his eyes, turned his head, and yelled, "GALLOWS! I COMMANDETH THEE TO LEAVE!"

"Aw maaaaaan!" Gallows whined, coming out from behind the couch. "But you guys are snuggling! And a Snuggling Jet is what I yearn to see before I die!"

"..." Jet stared for a second.

"Ooooh," Dahlia whispered. "Jet's doing word-math! We are snuggling, you just saw us...Hrmm...he might be finishing your wish soon unless you get out of here!" She laughed a bit evilly. "And I might too!"

Gallows stared at her clearly confused as to what she might mean.

"We're going to kill you, therefore you dying, unless you leave." Jet explained tonelessly, both him and Dahlia staring expectantly at Gallows.

Gallows blinked, and then walked away muttering something like, "Jet gets girl, girl likes to kill, Jet plus morbid girl equals dead me. Great." Dahlia, suddenly tired again, giggled softly.

Jet glanced down at her and said, "...Okay, you're way too tired to continue staying up—go to bed, I'll wake you up for cake." He stuck his hand between them, gently spatula-ing her off of him.

Standing up, Dahlia stretched, and said, "You better wake me for cake! If I miss the cake, I will murder!"

"I believe you." Jet answered, standing up. "You know where it is, right?"

"Yes, night." She flashed one more soft smile and walked off to the bedroom. Now, this happened to be the same room Virginia and Janus are in, mind you.

She opened the door, and blinked in confusion as Virginia and Janus made sudden movements. That was weird. She shrugged and waved in hello, made her way over to the bed, and laid down. "I'm going to take a nap, so no snogging while I'm in here," Then she added quickly, "Sorry."

Now, to switch point of views again, Janus looked disappointed, and said, "I'm going to go get something to eat, see ya." Then he silently left the room.

Virginia felt weird being in the same room as Dahlia...alone...with no one else.

_Hey! I'm here!_ Bernadette said scornfully.

'**Oh, yeah, that makes me feel loads better.'**

"So, you're friends with Jet?" Virginia asked, trying to start a conversation with someone other than the annoying brat in her mind.

"Yeah," Came Dahlia's tired reply. The said girl rolled over and faced Virginia. "No offense or anything, but I can't see why you gave him up. But in a way, I'm almost glad you did."

"You like him?"

"A little—we just snuggled. He's comfy."

"That's cute," Virginia smiled. She and Jet had never snuggled. She had become a little busy with school, and then her job.

"He's cute," Dahlia corrected, smiling sleepily. "He's going to wake me up for cake." She yawned, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, but Janus is making me take a nap." Virginia nestled herself down into the blankets.

"...there's something wrong with his eyebrows."

"Yeah I know—whenever I see him the first thing I think is 'eyebrows'."

"They're like, scary spider eyebrows. You think they'll come alive and eat us?"

Virginia laughed, "I hope not—I want cake first."

"Same here...and I'd slice him to bits if he tried at me." Dahlia stretched. "Well, I'm going to nap, night." She rolled over again, and soon Virginia heard deep breathing.

Virginia felt relaxed. She guessed it was because even if Bernadette cut off all her ties with Jet, at least someone would care for him. Meanwhile, she tried to make sense of what was happening before Dahlia arrived, but grew too tired to try.

Silently she fell asleep.

**- - - **

"Okay, we're getting ready for cake—go wake the girls, someone, please?" Catherine asked.

"I will—I told Dahlia I would." Jet announced standing up. He glared when Gallows started snickering to himself. Rolling his eyes, Jet walked over to the bedroom the girls were sleeping in. Silently, he opened the door and made his way to the beds.

Jet furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought when he found himself standing between Dahlia and Virginia. Virginia—the first one who really ever seemed to care about him. She showed him a world he had always ignored, and gently pulled him in. Dahlia—so kind and comfortable to be around. He could spend the entire day with her, just talking, and he wouldn't mind one bit. He almost felt like he had to choose, but remembered that Virginia had suddenly dumped him, which tipped the scale majorly, and Dahlia ended up winning by a long shot.

Leaning down, Jet shook Dahlia's shoulder gently. "Hey, Dahlia, there's cake."

At the mention of cake, Dahlia instantly awoke, stood up, and seemed dazed. Blinking a couple times, she then fell asleep again. Literally. Just standing there. Mouth hanging wide open and all that jazz.

Jet blinked, sighed, and gently laid her back on the bed.

"Jet?" He turned to find Virginia looking at him, blinking sleep out of her eyes.

"Uh, I was supposed to come wake you guys up, but Dahlia kinda fell asleep standing up." He explained quickly.

Situating herself into a sitting position, she asked, "Um, can you close the door? I really need to talk to you, it's important—like, 'Beatrice's sister coming for revenge on all of us' important."

Arching an eyebrow at that last statement, he did what he was told, and sat on the chair that Janus had previously been sitting on about an hour ago. "Yeah?"

"Okay, remember what I said before about this being important?" Virginia asked, with an expression that said, 'oh my god please don't think I'm crazy'.

"It's 'Beatrice's sis coming for revenge' important."

"'On all of us'." Virginia corrected.

"'On all of us'." He repeated. This was starting to feel like a game.

"Yeah...that's kinda it..." 'Oh my god please don't think I'm crazy' was on her face two-fold from before.

**- - - **

Jet blinked. "Okay, wait," looking up at the ceiling, he began to draw in the air with his finger. "'Beatrice's _sister_ wants revenge on all of us'...meaning you, me, Clive, and Gallows..."

"Oh my god, please don't think I'm crazy," Virginia breathed. He had to believe her—if he didn't, she didn't know what she would do!

Still drawing as if trying to connect the dots, Jet ignored her, "Beatrice has a sister...that wants revenge...for what?"

"For Beatrice's death—her name is Bernadette..."

"Berna...dette..." He stopped drawing, and blinked a couple times. Moving his gaze to her, he asked, "Why aren't you telling everyone?"

Good, he seemed to believe her. Virginia took a deep breath and answered, "Because she told me to only tell you..."

Narrowing his eyes in confusion, he asked slowly, "Wait, she, meaning Bernadette-whatever, told you, Virginia Maxwell, to tell me, Jet Enduro, that she wants to kill us all?" Damn, he didn't believe her; she knew him well enough to know that when he starts using full names and repeating things slowly meant that he was thinking, 'you need a straightjacket'.

"Yes, you have to believe me!" Virginia cried, loud enough that Dahlia stirred. Lowering her voice, she continued, "Not only that, Bernadette is going to finish what Beatrice couldn't—destroying Filgaia's memories, you know? She's going after you! She's going to mentally destroy you and then mentally destroy everyone else, and then just plain blow the damn planet up!"

"The only mentally destroying I've really ever gotten has been from you," Jet said slowly.

"Exactly! She's possessing me!" Virginia grabbed his left hand with both of hers. "I've only really known for about a month!"

((A/N: ...just pretend this whole period has spanned across a month...i was a crappy author and forgot to make a timeline...))

"Really, what's she saying now?" Jet was arching an eyebrow at her.

_Tell him I say 'hi'._

"She says 'Hi'." Virginia said, desperate for him to believe her.

"..." His mouth turned up slightly in a smile, and Virginia found him actually _laughing_. "Good one! You had me going their for a second!" Regaining his normal composure, Jet patted her shoulder and said, "Get up, there's cake—and see if you can get Dahlia up." He stood and left.

Virginia sat there, in the dark.

'**He didn't believe me!'**

_I never said he was going to._ Was the evil reply.

**- - - **

**Okay, super-long...i'm going to get complaints for that—but I couldn't stop writing! I'm sorry!**

**and I only revised half of it...about to the snuggling part...Hey, I'm not reading all of that! The READERS read that, not the author! I just write it! XDDD**

**luffs,**

**Rainy**


	8. Filling the Glass

**notice:**

**okay, I just had a pretty cool idea, so...you guys get to vote on how the story ends (since we're so close to it ending). Here are the choices:**

_**The HAPPY Ending**_

**The SAD Ending**

_**Write the Happy ending, but add the Sad ending in a different chapter—like an alternative ending.**_

**Tell me in your review!**

**Okay, I'm sorry to admit that until that poll gets done, I can't commence with the ending—and this was supposed to be the ending chapter, sadly...So this will be really short—BUT I'LL FILL IT WITH GINNYXJANUS AND JETXDAHLIA AND POSSIBLE GALLOWSXMETTARI FLUFF!!!**

**Remember, vote!**

**...god I feel like that poster of Uncle Sam pointing at you saying "I want YOU to vote!"...**

**(points at you like Uncle Sam) I want YOU to vote!**

** Ps: The chapter's name is Filling the Glass because...this is kinda a filler chapter n.n;;; yeah, lame one, i know...  
**

**- - - **

Escape From Memory

Chapter Eight

Filling the Glass

"Okay, Dahlia, UP!" Virginia grabbed the raven-haired girl's ankle and pulled, dragging her out of bed.

"Nooooooooo..." Dahlia groaned sleepily, hanging onto her pillow.

"Dahlia! There's cake! Jet, plus Cake, equals good day, right?" Virginia asked desperately. Dahlia's eyes shot open.

"Cake? Jet and Cake?"

"Yes, cake and Jet."

"...are you going to let go of my ankle anytime soon?" Dahlia asked, poking Virginia's hand. Virginia let go, and Dahlia's leg dropped to the floor. Dahlia stood up, righted her twisted clothing, and then asked, "Does my hair look okay?"

Despite Virginia's dread from previous encounters, she smiled and giggled at how much of a school-girl she felt. "Yes, it looks fine—I don't think Jet cares much for looks anyways. Have you seen his hair? I swear, one time I grabbed a comb and just started yanking it through his hair! He didn't enjoy it though," She reminisced. Dahlia laughed a few times.

Just as Virginia turned to leave the room, Dahlia asked, "Hey, you don't mind that I like Jet, right?" Virginia turned to face Dahlia. She had to blink a few times, remembering that Jet most likely didn't love her anymore.

"No, not at all—just remember, he hates—" Virginia began.

"Peaches? Oh, yeah, I already knew that." Dahlia smiled and walked out of the room. Virginia stood and blinked a few times.

"He hates peaches?" Virginia asked aloud.

_...okay, this is kinda stupid,_ Bernadette interrupted. _even for you._

'**Shut up, he's telling Dahlia—who's a friend, and NOT a girlfriend—things he never told me—who's been a friend for five years, and WAS a girlfriend!'**

_Is that JEALOUSY? _

'**Oh shut up and eat cake.'**

Virginia, satisfied with the following silence from Bernadette, trotted out of the bedroom, through the living room, and into the kitchen. When she arrived, Dahlia was already eating cake along with Jet. Both of them were staring at Gallows and Kaitlyn, who were in some sort of eating contest. Virginia watched as Dahlia turned to Jet with a strained smile, trying not to laugh, but Jet smirked at her (this was obviously funny to him), and she broke out giggling. At least there wasn't any cake in her mouth at that point.

Okay, and this next part annoyed Virginia to the point of twitching; Janus grabbed her and sat her on his lap. She squirmed off and sat on a chair. "You're legs are bony!" She whined.

"No, your butt's just bony—and hella tight if I might add," Janus said, earning stares from Jet and Dahlia. "But, alas, if I _do_ add, then Freaky-Lip-Man and Emo-Kid might physically hurt me in ways I can't even comprehend."

"Damn straight," Virginia heard Jet mutter, and that caused Dahlia to laugh a bit.

Janus turned to stare at Dahlia. "Man, Enduro, you sure picked a plain one, didn't ya?" Dahlia glared icily. Even Virginia was afraid of her glare.

Jet blinked at Janus, and looked at Dahlia who was still staring at Janus. Jet gently turned Dahlia's head by placing his fingers on the farthest side of her jaw and pulling her face to face him. His eyes narrowed in thought, and he tilted his head to once side. Then...

"I dunno, she looks pretty perfect to me," Jet said, turning her head to face, not Janus, but Virginia. "What do you think, Ginny?"

Virginia, excited to prove Janus wrong on something said, "Very pretty—I think you made an excellent choice."

Dahlia blinked, and then interrupted. "Hey! It's not like I'm the prettiest doll in the world a little girl version of Jet got with the gella he saved from his piggy bank! Quit talking about me like I am!"

"But you are a doll—you even have it in your name," Jet interjected. Virginia couldn't help but giggle quietly at the blush on Dahlia's face.

"Well, if I'm a doll, then I'm sorry to say Jet, you're going to have a hard time with PMS when you hit thirteen." She turned away and began to much on some more cake.

Virginia, who was used to seeing an angry Jet after a comment like that, was surprised he actually laughed to himself a bit and started to eat the cake on his plate. Okay, that kinda bugged her.

_Once again, JEALOUSY. _Bernadette sang.

'**Oh, stuff it, Bernadette.'**

_What? Not my fault Jet's treating this new friend better than he ever treated you when you were dating!_

'**I said to STUFF IT, meaning SHUT UP.'**

_Don't you just want to kill them both? _Bernadette drawled evilly.

'**Bernadette, do you know that shut up means to be very quiet?'**

Virginia ignored Bernadette's answer if there was one.

A plate of cake was set down in front of her and she began to eat too. "Did I miss the candles blowing out and singing happy birthday?" She asked, knowing she probably did.

"Yeah, but we thought you and Dahlia better sleep," Kaitlyn answered, shrugging with a smile. "I don't mind at all."

Catherine suddenly interrupted, "I think it's going to rain..." Indeed, when everyone looked out the window, there were dark clouds above them.

"Ooh," Gallows commented. "Are we going to be able to get home?" he asked Mettari.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Mettari asked. "I don't think it's going to be a thunderstorm or any—"

Flash.

BOOM.

"Okay, how are we going to get home now?" Mettari asked, rolling her eyes.

"You are all welcome to stay the night if you have to," Clive announced, doing that annoying shove-glasses-back-onto-nose habit he had.

Virginia had a small flashback.

**Flashback...**

"_Okay, men! Up, up, up!" Virginia yelled into the room, running around, trying to get her teammates up. She grabbed Jet's ankle and dragged him out, but out of reflex he had grabbed the bedside table, and that came crashing over. _

_Gallows sat up straight, and so did Clive. However, Clive didn't have his glasses on (because most people don't sleep with their glasses on) but he must have forgotten that, and tried to shove them up his nose, but only succeeded in stabbing his eye. _

_There's more to this flashback, (like Clive falling out of the bed, knocking a lamp over, which caused Claudia to come up and see what was wrong and Gallows had a small little 'problem', which Jet laughed insanely at, which caused Virginia to laugh too and fall over and land on one of her guns which shot into her leg and nothing was funny anymore) but we won't get into that! What matters is that Virginia was reminded about how Clive once tried to shove his glasses back on his nose when they weren't on...which happened to me once..._

**End uber random filler flashback.**

Virginia was ripped back to reality...okay, that was kinda harsh—was brought back to reality when Janus asked her, "So, are we staying, Princess?"

She blinked, resisted twitching her eye, and said, "Yeah, yeah, I guess..."

"Okay, you, Frog-dude, Punk, and Doll will get the bedroom," Gallows stated, waving his fork around like a conductor. "And Mettari an' I will get the living room!"

"But doesn't Mettari need the bed?" Dahlia asked, handing her plate to Catherine.

"Oh no, hon," Mettari laughed. "If I try to sleep lying down my leg will be dead in the morning—I sleep better sitting up. I'll be okay."

Great, now Virginia had to share a room with Janus, Dahlia, and Jet! It was bad enough with Jet (he talked in his sleep), but now there's Dahlia—who she was jealous of—and Janus—who she disliked to the maximum degree.

**- - - **

**Yesh, I believe that Jet talks in his sleep—he has to make up for not talking when he's awake SOMEhow! lol**

**Once again, sorry it's short, and please Vote! FOR THE DEMOCRATS!!!!!! lol, joking XDDDDD Joking, joking, joking—please don't kill me. o.o**

**...i prolly went over-board on the humor again...oh well—I need to find a Beta-reader...**

**HURRY!!! VOTE MY LOVES!!!!**


	9. Grand Finale

**Ohhhhhhhmygosh I'm so sorry this is so late...i was seriously trying to write, but I couldn't get ANYTHING out! No, I don't call this writer's block (I was able to write 2 chapters of this other story), but...everyone voted the Happy Ending...but one night I was being silly and thought up the Sad Ending just to...i dunno, I was bored...and now I can't think of another ending...**

**...sooo...i'll try to write a happy chapter...but if I don't like it, I'll just do the Sad Ending...I'm so sorry... TT.TT **

**NOTE: there will be either 4 or 5 more chapters after this—**

**Prologue: What happened after the story ended!**

**Blooper: The WA3 people make mistakes!**

**Thank You: My Thanks to all readers!**

**While the Story was Going On: We didn't get to meet the fangirls or Todd very much—what were they plotting during the entire story? (I'm going to have fun with this one!)**

**The last one will be explained at the ending author note.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WA3, Aeris, Teefa, Todd, Totz, or Melly—but I DO own Bernadette, Dahlia, and Ren.**

**Once again, sorry...**

**- - - **

Escape From Memory

Chapter 9

The Grand Finale

The storm had worsened, and most of the group migrated to the living room to talk. Virginia was slightly panicky. Okay, Bernadette was still inside her, Jet didn't believe her, Jet and Dahlia were becoming the new hot couple or something, Janus was STILL trying to be lovey-dove—crap...

"Janus?"

"Yes Princess?"

"I do not like the feel of your hand on my rear."

"He was WHAT?" Gallows asked sharply as Janus retracted his hand.

"Relax Gallows, it doesn't matter." Virginia sighed, then stretched, then yawned. "Oi, I'm so tired..."

"It's rather late," Clive commented, checking his watch. "I think it's time to go to bed—all of us." Everyone said something or other of agreement and stood up. Virginia silently trudged into the bedroom, Dahlia leading the way, then Jet, then Janus.

Dahlia yawned, "Okay...how are we going to do this? Friends sleep with friends? Boys in one bed, girls in the other? Two get the floor?"

"How about I sleep with Princess, and you two can whatever." Janus suggested grabbing Virginia around the waist and dragging her down to sit on one of the beds. She squirmed.

"Janus, let go," Virginia sighed, irritated. He obeyed.

"...okay," Jet said softly, sitting on the other bed. Dahlia followed suit.

It was quiet. Virginia didn't like quiet—it gave Bernadette a chance to annoy her. "Did everyone have a good day?"

There were murmurs of, "Yes" throughout the others.

"That's good," Virginia stated awkwardly, standing up between the two beds. Ugh, silence. She stood there for a good five minutes.

"Ginny, go to bed," Jet ordered—he and Dahlia were already underneath the covers...they looked so cute together...

_Yes, go to bed. Go to bed and I'll go finish what I was going to do in the first place! _Bernadette laughed gleefully.

'**What?'**

_Oh, I'm going to kill Jet. Did I forget to tell you?_

'**No you're not! You're still in my body!'**

Virginia could HEAR Bernadette's smile.

'**Wait...you're not—'**

_Yes I am._

Virginia's eyes widened, and she screamed, "AH! JET RUN!!!"

Jet stared at her like she was psycho. "Uhhhhhhhhhh, excuse me?"

"RUN!" Virginia was slightly hysterical now. "RUN—BERNADETTE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!"

"Who?" Dahlia asked, also staring at Virginia as if she was psycho.

"Whoa, you feeling okay Princess?" Janus inputted.

"I think she's delusional," Jet murmured softly, never taking his eyes off of her.

"I'm not!" Virginia cried loudly, suddenly feeling lighter. "She just told me—"

"Who the hell is that?" Dahlia interrupted, pointing to something behind Virginia. Virginia noticed that Janus and Jet were also staring at something behind her. Slowly, Virginia turned around.

"Hello all," A small, blue haired girl greeted evilly. She gave an enthusiastic wave to Virginia. "Hi Virginia! How does it feel to be unpossessed?"

Virginia blinked. "Bernadette?"

"Yes," Bernadette drawled. "And while we're on the subject pf me," She turned and looked at Jet. "Jet, I'll be waiting in that fighting arena. I _will_ see you there." She smirked, and then disappeared.

All four of them stared at where she had been.

"Wha...what just happened?!" Dahlia broke the silence, her eyes wide.

"You aren't crazy..." Jet stated in disbelief, staring at Virginia.

"Whoa, I think I'm remembering something about...be being a demon?" Janus spoke, scratching his head.

Dahlia looked at Janus in disgust. "How do you get being a demon from something like this! That girl is going to try and kill Jet!"

"No, but other stuff..." Janus defended.

"I tried to tell you!" Virginia squeaked at Jet.

"Oh my god, and I didn't believe you!" Jet continued, quickly standing up.

((A/N: lol, they're having two diff conversations! I just find that funny...oh, and up ahead I'm just going to be writing what they're saying so you guys can guess who's saying who! It'll be pretty obvious...))

"Call me when you get a brain that works!" Dahlia snapped at Janus, clearly a little annoyed he wasn't staying on one topic.

"No, seriously, I remember three other guys...and then this lizard thing named Balazs!" Janus shouted at her.

Gallows suddenly appeared in the doorway, "Dudes, go to sleep!"

Jet was wide-eyed as he yelled at Gallows, "This little girl is trying to kill me!"

Gallows stared at Jet. "Well, that's not a nice thing to say about Dahlia..."

"I'm not a little girl!"

"I think their names were Leehalt, Melody, and Malik..."

"Gallows this is serious!"

"A little girl is trying to kill me!"

"Who are you talking about—Kaitlyn?"

"What about me?"

"Hey, you should be in bed!"

"...and then there was something the EMO-kid...oh yeah, he's an android..."

"Jet's not an android, shut up!"

"...and he's like...the Filgaia Sample—something about Filgaia's memories..."

"Okay, this guy is talking crazy..."

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Jet yelled, causing everyone to freeze. Clive, Catherine, and Mettari showed up in the doorway.

"Why is everyone yelling?" Clive demanded. They all burst into words loudly as they tried to explain what was going on, but he held up a hand to silence them. "Okay, how about this...Virginia, what's going on?"

"Okay...remember Beatrice?" Virginia began, and her old teammates nodded. "Well, she had an older sister named Bernadette. Bernadette is angry that we defeated Beatrice, and wants revenge. She's also planning on finishing what Beatrice was going to do, ya know, like, make Filgaia into a world for dream demons. But she's also going to erase memories of old Filgaia like Beatrice too. Since Jet's like, the Memories of Filgaia, she's going after him first. She possessed me to get at Jet AND to kind of torture the rest of us in the process. Now, she's unpossessed me, and is waiting for Jet at the battle arena in Gunner's Heaven. She's going to try to kill him there."

Clive nodded solemnly. "I see..."

"So...we're basically re-fighting Beatrice, but without being prepared?" Gallows asked. Virginia nodded. "Damn! If I knew this was going to happen, I would've kept practicing my shooting ability!"

"Yeah, we're all pretty rusty right now..." Jet agreed. Dahlia interrupted them.

"I'm not—I could head her off for you guys while you all get ready." She offered.

"No, we won't make you try to do that," Virginia told Dahlia.

"But I want—"

"No." Jet answered, staring at her seriously.

"...wait, she was possessing Princess, right?" Janus interrupted. Virginia nodded. "And Princess works at that research center fixing up people with memory disorders. I've just now remembered a lot of stuff. That girl was erasing my memories!"

Everyone was silent for a moment. "So?" Gallows asked.

Janus rolled his eyes. "SO I think she's planning something."

"Of course she's planning—" Gallows began.

"No, I get what he means." Virginia stated. "Bernadette's setting a trap. Everything seems to make sense of what she did. She possessed me to get to Jet. She erased Janus's memories to..."

"Piss me off," Jet answered. "He didn't remember that he was hooked up with you that one time, and that really pissed me off that you...I mean...Berna...dette...? Oh you get what I'm talking about. It really pissed me off that Virginia was dating a guy who couldn't even remember her."

"And that made you even angrier at me so you wouldn't believe me when I told you about Bernadette before!" Virginia concluded.

"How come?" Gallows asked.

"...So we would be sitting here discussing all of this for a long time." Clive answered slowly.

Silence.

"...Damn she's good..." Gallows breathed.

More silence.

"...I don't want Uncle Jet to die." Kaitlyn stated, slightly frightened.

"I don't want Uncle Jet to die either!" Jet agreed staring at Kaitlyn with slight panic.

"Whoa, OKAY!" Dahlia interjected, getting everyone's attention. "Sooooo...Jet's like...an android...that's like...Filgaia's memories...?" She looked around at them.

It suddenly dawned on Virginia—Jet never told her. "Uhhh..." She began hesitantly.

"If we say 'yes' will you run screaming?" Jet asked her. Dahlia shook her head. "Oh, well then, yeah...yeah, I am." Dahlia stared for a few seconds, then smiled.

"That is SO cool." They all stared at her like she was crazy. She stopped smiling. "I mean, that'd be so cool if it didn't make that one girl want to kill him."

"Talking about that girl wanting to kill me," Jet continued. "um, yeah...what are we going to do about that?" They all sat (and stood) in silence.

"Throw you at her and scream 'don't hurt us'?" Gallows suggested.

Jet stared for a bit. "Noooo, I don't really like that idea."

"Why don't we just...fight her?" Dahlia said. "I know you guys said you're all probably rusty and stuff, but we don't have enough time for shooting practice, and Bernadette is waiting. Plus, you'll have two more fighters than last time."

"No, I don't have my Bayonet, smarty." Janus pointed out.

"Then run and get it." Dahlia countered. "It's at the research center, right? That's on the way to Gunner's Heaven. Virginia can get her gun there too, and Gallows can run like the wind to his house and get his gun."

"It's going to take more than guns to kill Bernadette." Jet said.

"Hey, I still have all our mediums at home!" Gallows piped up, smiling. "I could get them along with my gun!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Virginia chimed in. "Okay, here's what we'll do. Gallows, grab a horse and run—don't buy, just grab it. Mettari, can you—"

"Pay for the horse and explain what's going on to Dessiney?" Mettari finished for her. "Yep!"

"Okay, Clive grab your gun and come with me, Dahlia, Janus and Jet. We'll head to Gunner's Heaven, then Janus and I will stop by the Research Center while you three keep going. When you get to Gunner's Heaven and Gallows isn't there, just sit tight until he is. If he is there, Gallows, Jet, and Clive should invoke some Mediums." Virginia strategized. "Dahlia, do you know any magic?" Dahlia nodded.

"Heal and Revive, but that's it."

"That's enough," Virginia assured. "Okay, let's go!" and everyone began what they were instructed to do.

- - -

Was Jet just a smidgen nervous? Yes. Yes he was. He, Clive, and Dahlia were all just outside the door to the lobby.

"I really don't want to go inside." Jet stated firmly, staring at the door. Dahlia nodded in agreement.

"Neither do I," She said. "Once we get in you'll have to run and get your gun, though."

"Yeah, I know," Jet sat down and leaned against the building. "Wish Gallows would hurry up though." The anticipation was starting to kill him.

"It's going to take him a while," Clive reasoned, crossing his arms with that 'I'm a very patient man' look.

Dahlia sighed, as if saying astonished, 'I really can't believe what I'm about to do'. "This is reminding me of a song I once heard...I don't know why though, it doesn't really apply to the situation. Oh, ignore me, I ramble when I'm nervous."

"Hm, strange," Jet commented, slightly smiling at her last sentence. He noticed something off in the distance. "Hey, I think that's Gallows." It had to be, since there aren't very many 6 feet tall men with long hair running around on horses very often.

"Yes, and I think that over there is Janus and Virginia," Clive stated pointing to two dark figures at least a mile away. "I assume we will all invoke some guardians at the same time."

"I guess so," Jet answered, standing up again. He was slightly jittery, and needed to think of something else—some other topic that was mentioned before. Remembering one, Jet turned to Dahlia. "Dahlia, what's that song's name that you were reminded of?" Dahlia didn't get to answer, for Gallows arrived and so did Virginia and Janus not too long after.

"Okay, grab a medium," Virginia reached forward and shuffled through a few of them, trying to pick the best one to fit her battle strategy. It felt very much like five years ago, when they all quickly swapped a few mediums right before the battle with the younger dream demon, Beatrice.

They distributed the mediums among the four drifters (Dahlia and Janus weren't able to use them). When they were all done, they looked up at the door leading inside. Everyone seemed to shiver at exactly the same moment. Virginia took a deep breath, as if preparing herself.

Jet felt someone from behind touch his shoulder, and then Dahlia's voice whispered in his ear, "The song's name was 'Sanctuary'." Jet tried to respond, but Virginia started to speak.

"Okay, are we ready?" She asked the people around her. There were nervous replies of 'yes'. "Anyone want to back out?" Silence. "Anything needed to be said before we go in?" There was a small pause, and then Dahlia opened her mouth to say something. Everyone stared at her. She shut her mouth again.

"Never mind," She mumbled. "It's not appropriate for the situation..."

Virginia paused, knowing exactly what Dahlia wanted to say. "Are you sure? There's a chance none of us will come out of that building." _Come on, tell him you like him! _Virginia egged on in her mind. Dahlia smiled wearily and shook her head.

"No, it would be kind of depressing," Dahlia explained. "Let's just...go..."

Virginia stopped to give Dahlia a serious look, and then turned back to the rest of her team. "Alright, well, it's not like we're going to try to fight her from outside, now is it?" she laughed nervously. "Let's go."

Slowly, the six fighters entered the lobby, single file.

A Demon-form Bernadette awaited them, smiling warmly.

The End.

I'm not kidding—this is the end. 

**- - - **

**Okay, I attempted to fix some of the ending. Please forgive me, I got only 4 hours of sleep and had nothing for breakfast. I was finished before 11:45am and was a little "ahh who cares mwa ha ha ha ha" (save, exit, ignore) and stuff. n.n;;**

**hope it's better!**

**readers: NO IT ISN'T!!!!**

Me: Awwwwwwwwwwww—live with it. XDDDDD

**loves, **

**Black Rainy**


	10. Can I Eat Your Arm? TRUE END

**AND I RETURNETH!!!!! Thank you EVER so much Light of Heaven for helping me with this idea::tear:: YOU ROCK!!!**

**Okay, here we go. A surprise ending!**

**Nope. No battle. Only two little mentions of Bernadette! n.n**

**I hope y'all understand what happens in this chapter. If not, I'll put a little explanation at the bottom for ya! 8DDDD**

**- - - **

Escape From Memory

Chapter 10

Can I Eat Your Arm?

"'_A Demon-form Bernadette awaited them, smiling warmly. The End. I'm not kidding—this is the end.'_" Clive finished reading off the paper a young student of his wrote. He looked up to see the said student nervously trying to hide from her parents behind a throw pillow.

Jet and Dahlia stared opened-mouthed at the paper, and then, in unison, turned their heads around to stare at their currently-hiding daughter. They blinked stupidly for a while, staring slack-jawed at her.

"That's..." Jet began slowly, breaking the silence. "...NOT how we met...you know this, right?" The girl threw the throw pillow down and stood up.

"Can you BLAME me?!" She screeched. "I'm given an assignment where I have to write in full detail how my parents met! What did you expect me to do?" The girl struck a Shakespeare pose, and continued dramatically. "'And then she asked me whether or not I wanted to make a deposit—it was love at first sight!' NO. You guys met at the BANK." She pouted at them with her hands on her hips.

"Ashlynn," Dahlia stated seriously. "Nobody else's parents met while...their dad's friend was being possessed by a dream demon!"

"So? It's cooler than, 'Then with his windswept hair he made a deposit—I KNEW HE WAS THE ONE FOR ME!!!'" 'Ashlynn' struck another dramatic pose at that.

"Yes, but this wasn't really a, uh, fiction assignment," Clive commented calmly, scratching his chin.

((A/N: Wow, try saying THAT five times fast. Clive commented calmly Clive commented calmly. Clive clommeted clahmee.))

Ashlynn pouted and crossed her arms. If her hair was shorter, a slightly lighter shade, and she didn't have any eye makeup on, she would have been the spitting image of Jet; she was 'flat' enough to be. "Do I have to redo the whole assignment?" she whined.

Clive chuckled, leaning back in his seat. "If you join the gifted writing program our school has, no, you won't."

Ashlynn gaped at her teacher like an idiot. "What? And become a total ner—" She stopped herself. "—I mean...uh...and...oh, fine." She looked absolutely miserable as she turned to her parents. "Dad, can I join the gifted writing program?"

Jet was still staring at her in shock. "You were going to make a dream demon kill me."

"OH IT WAS FOR THE DRAMA!!!" Ashlynn jumped up and down angrily. "Get over it!"

"We'll think about it," Dahlia sighed in answer, furrowing her eyebrows at her daughter. "We all know you just don't want to redo the assignment anyways." She leaned over and picked up the stack of papers that was her daughter's story.

If Ashlynn pouted any more, her face was going to get stuck like that. Luckily, the doorbell rang, so she had an excuse to leave the room to answer it. And boy did she take that excuse quickly. ZOOM.

Dahlia rolled her eyes and scanned the story quickly, coming to rest near the middle. "Aren't her friends named Ren, Totz, and Melly?"

Jet turned his gaze over to her. "Do you think I keep track of her monster friends?"

Clive stood, staring at Jet seriously. "You're a father now Jet! You have to know if your daughter is hanging around with people that will dirty her young fragile mind!"

Jet opened his mouth to talk, but closed it. From the living room, they could hear a conversation between Ashlynn and her 'monster friends' who had come over to play.

"Ashlynn! Seriously, the concept of guys taking cold showers after they wake up isn't hard to comprehend!" It sounded like Totz.

"Yeah! Hasn't your dad ever had a wet dream?" There was Ren, the leader of the pack.

"A wet what?!?" Ashlynn shrieked in disgust.

Jet sweatdropped. "Too late for that—her mind's been dirtied the day she met those three."

Dahlia blinked slowly. "I'm surprised Ashlynn doesn't understand guys and cold showers what with how long she's known them..."

Suddenly, the last girl named Melly came in and stared Clive seriously in the eye. "Can I eat your arm?"

"Pardon me?" Clive asked, cocking his head to one side while staring at the girl.

"Can I—" Melly was cut off when Ren came in and grabbed her arms. Ashlynn smiled while being held by the arms by Totz in the doorway.

"We're stealing your daughter, kay?" Totz told the grown-ups while winking.

"Hey, where're you all going?" Jet asked before they could leave.

"Oh, relax," Ashlynn assured her parents. "We're just going to go hang out with Teefa, Aeris, and maybe Todd." She made a face at her 'kidnapper'. "Your lil' Toddy-Woddy!"

"Oh, shut up, Ashy!" Totz scolded, scooting the girl out the door. "We'll have her back by six! See ya!" She saluted them, and followed Ashlynn out the door. Ren smiled and waved while tugging Melly outside.

There was silence after the girls left.

Clive broke the silence.

"Did that girl just ask to eat my arm?"

**- - - **

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand it's a sucky ending! AGAIN!!!! **

**spare me, it's nearly 2:00 in the morning. I had this idea for about a week, and just now got it out.**

**Anyways, if you didn't get any of that:**

**Ashlynn (Jet and Dahlia's child) was assigned a paper to write about how her parents met. Jet and Dahlia met at the bank (where, if any of you caught it, Dahlia worked as a teller). Ashlynn thought that was boring, so she made up her own story about how they met, and incorporated her friends into it. **

**Ashlynn is about 13 years old (HAHA so am I!) while Ren is 15, Totz is 15, Melly 14, Aeris 14 (though it's not mentioned), Teefa 15, and Todd 16. Is Ashlynn basically another version of myself? Oh yeah. Uh-huh. Yep.**

**lol, sorry it's so short...it's 4 pages with author notes, so only about 3 pages of story.**

**WHAT YOU SEE IS WHAT YOU GET!!!!!**

**Loves,**

**Rainy**

_((This is un-beta'd.))_


	11. Rainy's Thanks

**My Thank you chapter! 8D**

**Sooooo, basically, I gave certain characters of my own (Bernadette, Dahlia, and Ren) cue cards of what to read off to you guys!!! n.n IN STORY MODE!!!!**

**Oh, and I use you guys in here too. You're attitudes are based on how you spoke to me in your reviews and profiles, so if I don't get your personality COMPLETELY correct, please don't shoot me! XD**

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand GO!!!!**

- - -

Ren slowly approached the microphone in the center of the stage, smiling at wondrous applause. She waved like a queen, and blew kisses to her fellow fa—

Rainy smacked the boombox, and then noise instantly stopped. Ren glared at her creator, and Rainy made a face back. Rainy then turned to face the 'audience'.

"...great...we got five people here..." Rainy sighed, smoothing down her skirt as she sat on the edge of the stage. "Oh well, I welcome to the auditorium, which is costing me a LOT of gella to rent for this occasion, Saddened Soul!" She pointed to a young man in front, who turned his head to look at the other four people.

"Uh, hi. I'm Saddened Soul," Saddened Soul, who will be nicknamed S.S. from now on, stated awkwardly. "I was the very first reviewer of this story. I was also a reviewer of Rainy's very first Wild ARMs 3 story, 'Descendants of Time'. I also gave the most constructive criticism Rainy's ever received that didn't make her cry..." He glanced at Rainy to see if he needed to go on. She shook her head. S.S. slumped in his seat, embarrassed at his awkward introduction.

"And now, Teefa and Co!" Rainy did a dramatic flourish at a young woman, who was sitting next to S.S. She smiled graciously, and stood up to face them.

"Hello, all!" She stated cheerfully. "I'm Teefa, and I was the second reviewer of this story. Not only was Double S here a reviewer of 'Descendants of Time', but so was I! I was also a reviewer of 'The Walking of the Dead'! Rainy loved my little character conversations in my reviews, and they always made her smile!" Rainy nodded, showing that she could stop now. Teefa smiled again, and sat down.

"Oh by the way, those stories are non-existent now, for I have deleted them," Rainy mentioned, looking straight into the video camera that just HAPPENED to be there. "And there's a chance they've reviewed a few others, but I can't remember, and I doubt they will either!" Rainy sweatdropped and shrugged. "Next up, LadyAeris1997!"

Lady Aeris happily jumped up and exclaimed, "Hey, my people! I was the third reviewer of this story! I've reviewed all of Rainy's other stories, which are 'Freaky Randomness', 'I Really Don't Like Zombies', and the newly posted, 'Never Judge a Boy by his Obsession with Fire'! I've won a reviewing medal from Rainy, and we—"

S.S. leaned over to Teefa. "How come she gets the bigger introduction?" Teefa shrugged in reply. They turned their attention back to Aeris.

"—Then Sephiroth killed me which always made Rainy smile and sometimes snort/giggle in her computer applications class!" Aeris finished, still as bouncy as before.

"Oi, I luff her!" Rainy squealed. "Okai, okai, sit down, I have a few others!" As Aeris sat down, Rainy continued.

"Now, my bestest best friend/sister, Light of Heaven!" Rainy smiled broadly, throwing a banana popsicle to a blonde girl sitting next to Aeris. The blonde girl caught it, stood up, and smiled.

"Yo!" She greeted, saluting the small group. "After you three, and after chapter five was posted, I was the fourth reviewer of this story! I helped a LOT with this story! For instance, I helped create the idea of the three fangirls, and donated Totz for this story! And in the latest chapter, I stayed with Rainy acting as emotional support as she tried to write out her last story chapter! I have also reviewed all of Rainy's other stories, and we even have a joint account together! Check it out: Light in the Rain! Look in Rainy's fave authors and you'll find us! It's a kingdom hearts based account, by the way! I'm Light, and I'm out!" She sat down and sucked happily on her banana popsicle.

"Love ya, babe!" Rainy thumbed-up her best friend. "Next on our list, Narukaze!"

Narukaze stood up, looked around, and cleared her throat. "Ummm...I reviewed only once, and actually helped Rainy make a decision. I didn't do much else involving Rainy or her other stories, but she appreciates that I bothered to look at her story, and to even review—because she admits that she's one of those annoying people who NEVER review but add to fa—"

Rainy cut her off. "Uh, hehe...they don't need to know...let's just keep that on the down-low, just between us!" Rainy giggled nervously, and motioned for Narukaze to sit down.

"Well, since I had you guys just plain say what I appreciate and my thank yous of what you've done," Rainy began tapping her chin thoughtfully, "I'll just wrap it up here." She cleared her throat. "Saddened Soul, thank you for giving me the constructive criticism that didn't make me feel guilty to the point of tears—which is what usually happens when I get constructive criticism. Teefa, thanks for being there and reviewing every single time—I could survive for days on your reviews! I adore both you AND Saddened Soul!" She smiled at the two authors. "Thank you Lady Aeris for being my lil' twin, sending me e-mails of concern, and for looking at my other stories! I'm really looking forward to 'The Stems of a Sin' getting a new chapter! I was deeply touched—and yes I'm going dramatic here, but who cares—when I looked at your profile and saw that I (and Teefa) rock your socks!" She air-fived her 'twin'. "Thanks Light of Heaven...juuuuuuust cuz...YOU ROCK!!!! You're explanation was up there, so nyaaaah..." Rainy and Light laughed insanely. "Oi, and Thanks Narukaze for giving me one review that altered the story line greatly, and for bothering to read my story!"

They all sat in silence.

Ren piped up from the stage, "I thought that was my job!" Dahlia and a flying Bernadette stomped/flew out into view.

"And what about US?" Dahlia yelled.

"...okay, so I DIDN'T bring y'all out here!" Rainy rolled her eyes. "You're my charies, I get to do what I want! Now, MARCH BACK INTO YOUR ROOMS!!!" Rainy pointed somewhere backstage, and the three angry characters trudged/flew off.

Rainy yawned. "Okay, it's about 1:00 in the morning. I'm going to bed. Y'all can leave—and here's a random Bernadette plushie for all!" She tossed Bernadette Plushies to everyone.

Saddened Soul stared at his. Then he looked up, "I'm a GUY."

Rainy stared at him for a while. "Yes. Yes you are."

Saddened Soul, fed up with Rainy's incompetence, sighed, stood up, and led the way out of the auditorium, Bernadette plushie in hand.

**- - - **

**Heehee! 4 pages...hope that was satisfactory.**

**and Saddened Soul? I kinda based you offa my friend Derek—so that's why you might prolly seem a little OOC in this!**

**Y'know what I just realized?**

**I based Jet's attitude in the story offa Derek too! XDDDD**

**Loves, **

**Rainy**


End file.
